


A New Life

by beargirl1393



Series: A New Direction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "A New Take on Harry Potter". A lot can change in two years. Severus, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Alyssa all left Britain, but they didn't manage to leave trouble behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Years Later

"Is everything ready for the party later?" Remus asked, stepping us behind Alyssa and pulling her into his arms.

Alyssa smiled as she kept cutting up the vegetables and fruits that would go on the platter. "I assume so," she said wryly, flicking her gaze from the streamers (in green and gold, Harry's favorite colors), the balloons floating near the ceiling (charmed to flash different colors at random intervals), and the cake that was currently cooling on a rack on the oven, waiting for her to decorate it after she finished her current task. "Have you wrapped our presents?"

Remus nodded. "They're sitting on the coffee table in the living room with the ones from Severus and Sirius, and the ones Minerva and Poppy sent. What time are they arriving?"

Alyssa put a stasis charm on the appetizers, checked that lunch was underway, then started on the cake, answering her husband's question. "Poppy and Minerva should be flooing over in about ten minutes, Sev and Sirius should be bringing Harry in about fifteen."

* * *

A lot had happened in two years. After Spinner's End was attacked by a group of Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy, it was decided that moving was for the best. Lucius and six others had been taken into Auror custody, but had escaped. Remus and Sirius were targeted by a second group, led by Narcissa and with similar results. After careful consideration, the four adults decided moving would be their best bet.

Severus had continued his research, aided by Alyssa, Remus, and Sirius, and they were able to find a place to suit all of their requirements. They moved to America, to a small town in Pennsylvania. It was quiet, and the war was just a news story, nothing more. Voldemort had never managed to expand his influence across the sea, so they were safe from Death Eaters.

Alyssa and Severus opened their own apothecary, not worrying about losing business because of their past. Here, all people cared about were that they were a qualified Potions Master and Mistress and that their potions were beyond reproach. Remus found acceptance that he hadn't in Britain. Here, he was able to go back to school, learning how to be a Healer. He's currently one of the best Healers at St. Theresa's, the magical hospital in Pennsylvania. Alyssa and Remus continued dating, marrying after a year together. Their anniversary was actually only a few days after Harry's birthday. Sirius had decided to try to join the magical police force, and was currently the best officer with magical/muggle relations. Sirius still lived with Severus and Harry, and their house was across the street from Alyssa and Remus's.

Today was Harry's birthday, and they had decided to throw a surprise party at the Lupins' for him. Severus and Sirius were keeping Harry (who wanted to go get his present from Aunt Lyss and Uncle Moony) occupied by taking him flying. The area they lived in was a mixture of magical and muggle, so they were going to a secluded park that had trees surrounding it, blocking them from view of the muggles if they didn't fly too high.

* * *

A hissing noise from the backyard had Remus moving to open the door. Nyx stuck her head, which was the only part of her body still small enough to fit in any house, in the door and hissed, "They are going to be here in a few minutes. Sirius was doing a trick on the broom and fell off."

Alyssa shook her head as she finished icing the cake. "Is the mutt alright?"

"Severus took care of him, but he decided that was more than enough flying for the day," the snake hissed in response.

The basilisk was smaller than her mother, measuring only forty feet, and she had spells placed on her which made her invisible to muggles. Most of the magical residents of the town knew about her, as it is rather hard to hide a basilisk, but they were unconcerned after they found out. Basilisks are rare creatures, and after it was promised that she wouldn't hurt anyone without reason, many magicals accepted her. They knew that Nyx was the reason that Snape & Co. Apothecary always had basilisk venom and scales in stock.

"Was Harry on the broom with Sirius?" Remus asked, even though he thought he knew the answer to that question. There was no way Nyx would be reporting the accident if Harry had been injured; Severus would have apparated them here immediately.

"No, he was with Severus. He thinks that Sirius has something wrong with his head," Nyx replied, flicking her tongue at the scent of the cooking food.

Absentmindedly tossing the snake a piece of meat from the refridgerator, she said, "I've always known there was something wrong with his head."

"Who's head dear?" Minerva asked, stepping out of the Floo in the living room and moving to the kitchen where her former students were.

"Sirius. It's a good thing you're early Minerva; Harry will be here sooner than expected. Is Poppy coming behind you?"

Minerva and Poppy had remained good friends of the family, even though they only saw each other during the holidays. Neither had told Dumbledore that they were still talking to them, so he never pestered them for information.

"No, she asked me to give her apologies, but she caught a bug the other day and the poor thing's still not completely over it," Minerva said, embracing the woman she thought of as a daughter and one of the men she considered her son.

"I'm sure Harry will understand," Remus said, hugging the aging witch, "Did Dumbledore retire yet?"

"Not yet," Minerva sighed, taking a seat at the table and accepting the butterbeer Alyssa handed her, "But he's getting worse. He doesn't get much sleep, and that's affecting his decisions."

Alyssa and Remus smirked at each other. The penalty set by the familiars was still in place.

Fawkes flew into the kitchen, trilling softly. He was still Alyssa's familiar, and now spent most of his days in the apothecary with his mistress. He was part of the reason that people came to the apothecary, as many people wanted to get a glimpse of the magnificent bird. Harry would usually be there as well, unless Remus or Sirius were off, and the two would usually be able to entertain each other if both twins were busy. Indeed, Alyssa often remarked that having both of them in her shop at the same time would give her gray hair, because both were adept at getting into trouble.

"We can only hope that he will retire soon and leave someone fit in his place," Alyssa said, sighing. "Let's hope that he names you Headmistress Minerva," she added, causing the older woman to blush, but before she could reply the front door opened and Severus, Sirius, and Harry entered.

A wave of Remus's hand dimmed the lights, leaving the candles on the cake as the main source of illumination. "We're in the kitchen," he called out for Harry's benefit, moving to stand beside his wife as footsteps approached the door.

"You put a temporary invisibility charm on the presents in the living room, right?" Alyssa asked, looking at Remus. She took in the werewolf's guilty expression as she heard a shout from the other room. "I guess not."

"Oops," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and kissed her husband, taking his hand and leading him into the living room, where Harry had already started on his presents. The party was for family, so everybody who was invited was already present. Harry had already opened two presents by the time the three from the kitchen moved into the living room. Severus and Sirius were sitting in armchairs by the fire, smiling indulgently at the excited child on the floor.

A tapping on the window drew Remus's attention from the birthday boy. He moved to the window and let the owl enter, checking the letter automatically for dark curses. When none were present, he gave the owl a treat and accepted the letter, noticing that it was addressed to Alyssa Snape. He moved over to Alyssa and silently handed her the letter, catching Severus and Sirius's attention. Alyssa's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nobody calls me Alyssa Snape anymore," she murmured, unfurling the parchment to read the short paragraph that was written there. Her face became more worried with each sentence, before she looked up and wordlessly handed the letter to Remus.

**Dear Alyssa,**

**It is wonderful that I have found you at last. We were most displeased that you left two years ago without notifying us. Someone needs to remind you of your manners. It has been most difficult to ascertain where you have been hiding out, but luck was apparently with us. You should have known that you couldn't hide forever. We are coming for you, your half-breed husband, your traitor brother, the blood traitor, and the Potter brat. Know that there is really nowhere that you can hide from us, as we will avenge our Lord.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

"Oh hell," Remus said, looking at Alyssa as he handed Sirius the letter. _What now?_


	2. Thinking About The Past

"Harry, why don't you show Gradma your bedroom; she hasn't been here for a while," Alyssa said calmly, needing to talk to the other adults. Harry had been calling Minerva 'Grandma' for the past year and a half, and it pleased the older woman that they felt comfortable making her part of the family.

"Oh, can't I finish opening my presents first Aunty?" Harry begged, turning pleading green eyes on his aunt. As he did, he saw that she looked worried. _Is something wrong?_

"We need to finish with lunch and your cake," Alyssa lied calmly, "And I told you that part of your birthday was going to be a surprise?"

"Ok Aunt Lyss," Harry sighed, looking at each of the adults in the room. _Papa, Padfoot, Aunt Lyss, and Uncle Moony all look upset. Something must be going on._

"Fawkes," Alyssa said, calling her beautiful familiar to her side after Harry and Minerva were outside, "Go with them please. Watch over them, and if anything happens, send for us immediately." Fawkes trilled his reply, flying out the window and across the street.

"Nyx," Severus called as he entered the kitchen, "Watch for anyone suspicious. Long black cloaks and robes with silver masks covering their faces."

"Of course," Nyx hissed, moving to go to the house across the street, where her young master was.

"How did they find us?" Sirius asked, entering the kitchen and sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"I don't know," Remus said, mirroring his friend, "We didn't exactly leave a trail."

"Fawkes flashed here, Nyx swam over, and we traveled the muggle way," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Very few people know where we went," Alyssa sighed, sitting down beside Remus, "And nobody here knows who we were." She picked up the Prophet, which they still had delivered to keep up with news in Britain, and began to look through it, not reading any page for more than a few seconds. She froze as an article in the classifieds registered. "Look at this."

The other three looked at her curiously.

"This isn't exactly the best time to read about the latest scandal Lyss," Sirius said confusedly.

"It's not a scandal I'm reading about," Alyssa said, pointing to an ad about halfway down the page. Intrigued, the others leaned in to read.

**Missing**

**My daughter was in a horrible accident a few years ago and suffers from memory loss. She ran away, thinking that her name was Alyssa Snape, and her mother and I are frantic to find her. She is twenty-three years old, rather tall, with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. She is fond of wearing black dresses and heels. If you have any information on our daughter, please owl the Prophet. We want to bring her home.**

"He put an ad in the paper?" Remus asked incredulously.

"It's possible," Severus said. "All he would've needed was the hint that we were in America, and he would have been on our trail. Basilisks and phoenixes are rather rare, and word has traveled that both reside in this town."

"Why did he choose Alyssa?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion. _Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I think his focus will be on her more than us. Why though?_

"He probably randomly picked me as the test subject," Alyssa replied, more worried about where Lucius was at that moment than why he seemed to be targeting her, "If he didn't get a response, then he probably would have tried something similar with the three of you."

"Maybe," Sirius said, still not liking this at all. _It's been two bloody years! We've finally managed to stop jumping at shadows and settle in here. Is this our penalty for letting our guard down?_

"The main question we should focus on right now isn't how he found us. Rather, we need to figure out what to do now that he has," Severus said practically, the strategist in him coming out to play.

Sirius waved a hand lazily through the air lazily and said, "Simple; we'll do what we did last time. You and Lyss will take one group while Remy and I take the other."

"Oh yes, wonderful plan," Alyssa said testily, "If you remember we didn't exactly come out of that battle clean. You were trapped as a dog for a week before we could find the counter to Narcissa's curse. Remus had a concussion, Severus was covered in burns…"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, wincing as he thought back. They were all excellent duelists, but they were outnumbered three to one. It also didn't help that their opponents had no qualms with killing while the others, Sirius included, didn't want to go there. "At least Harry was ok."

"Yes, and that's the main thing," Severus said, "Thank Merlin for familiars."

Alyssa nodded, thinking back to that day. As soon as the wards had alerted them that someone was trying to gain access to their house, a simple detection spell told them who it was. They had Fawkes flash Harry and Nyx to the Glen, where he was safe surrounded by the familiars. That was one of the few bright spots on that day. Grimuald Place was in ruins, and Spinner's End had nearly been burned to the ground. That was the deciding factor in their desire to leave the country. _We couldn't keep him safe._

Since that time, each of them had been studying more about wards, how to set them and how to strengthen them. Alyssa was confident that Lucius wouldn't be able to attack them at home, but what about when they left home? _The apothecary is warded, but the hospital isn't; neither is the station. Harry is starting preschool in the fall, and I don't know how strong the school's wards are. It's not Hogwarts, of that I am certain._ Lucius's letter was making all four of them think back to a time they would rather forget; remember a past well buried. _Coming here was supposed to be the start of a new life for us, and it seems that Lucius is determined to ruin that._


	3. Kidnapped

As Harry was showing Minerva around his room, he was puzzled. _Why did I have to leave? Is it really because of my party, or is something bad happening again?_ Harry had a good memory, and he could vividly recall the last time his aunt had sent him away without a fitting reason. Fawkes had taken him and Nyx to a place with a lot of other animals, and when he returned his Papa was burned, his godfather was a dog, Uncle Moony was resting because of his head, and his aunt had been unable to hug him because she hurt her ribs. Was something like that happening again?

Still thinking, Harry looked out the window, wondering if they could go back now. He was surprised to see a group of people in black walking rapidly up the street, surrounding Aunt Lyss's house. They disappeared, but Harry had a feeling they were still there. _Magic can make people disappear; Papa and Aunty do that when we play hide and seek, Uncle Moony and Padfoot do too._

He saw the door to the house open, thinking that someone was coming to get him to take him back to the party, when Fawkes gave a shrill cry. The phoenix started for the window, but by the time he flew across the street it was too late; the figure in black who had left the house had been hit with a red spell and the people had taken them away.

* * *

"It would be prudent to speak of this later," Severus said, still thinking of possible strategies. _It would be a shame to have to finally move, we've only just got settled completely._

"Yeah, Harry probably wants to come back to his party," Sirius said, still looking glum. _Why is it that Malfoy has to ruin everything? We're happy, now that slimy git has to come and ruin that. Typical._

"The atmosphere in this room is one I would expect to find at a funeral, not a child's birthday party," Alyssa said, calmly locking all thoughts of Lucius Malfoy away in the back of her mind. "Try and put on a happy face for now. I'm going to go fetch Harry, and maybe we can salvage his party."

The others nodded, and Alyssa calmly left the room, bringing her earlier feelings of happiness to the surface. Of course, it was an act, as she was far too nervous to be relaxed as she was before she received the letter, but Harry didn't need to know that.

* * *

She opened the front door, pausing for a moment as she thought she could feel errant magic lingering, as though someone had been casting spells recently. _Minerva probably did magic for some reason, or I'm feeling traces from the spells on Nyx,_ she thought, shrugging off the incident as she stepped off her porch, outside the safety of the wards. The shrill cry of her familiar warned her that all was not well, and she raised her wand as a Stunner came out of nowhere. Before she lost consciousness completely, she could feel someone picking her up and she realized what Fawkes had been trying to warn her about. _The Death Eaters,_ she thought as blackness spread across her vision, _I can't believe I was that careless._

* * *

"What's that?" Sirius asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as a shrill cry came from outside.

"Sounds like Fawkes," Remus said, frowning, "But he was with Harry…"

The three men looked at each other for a moment before bolting out of their chairs, running for the front door. _If something was wrong, Alyssa would've sent her patronus for us,_ Remus tried to reassure himself as they hurried outside. The sight that met his eyes made him freeze in his tracks.

Alyssa was lying, unmoving, on the grass just outside the wards. Her body rose slightly, as though someone was picking her up. A figure appeared out of nowhere, cancelling the spell that had previously hid him from view. A flash of blonde hair was the last sight they had of the man before he was gone, taking Alyssa with him.

Fawkes shot over from where he had been guarding Minerva and Harry; hovering slightly above the spot where his mistress had fallen, he began to trill sadly, telling the world about his loss. Remus was only slightly more controlled. He fell to his knees, staring blankly at the space where Malfoy had been before he disappeared, taking Alyssa with him. _Why,_ he questioned savagely, _why is it that happiness is always denied us? I nearly lost her once before; I don't think I could handle that again._ A stinging pain in his cheek made him look up.

"You hit me," he said, looking reproachfully at Sirius.

"You weren't paying attention," he countered, not looking too repentant. "We need to focus. They took Alyssa, and we're sitting in the middle of the yard, practically begging them to come back for us. We need to get inside, keep an eye on Harry, and figure out where they took Alyssa."

"And why they took her," Severus said softly. He looked better than Remus; maybe it was because of all the times he had nearly lost her throughout the years. Sirius put a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder, silently supporting him.

"You're right Padfoot," Remus said, even as his eyes burned with tears he refused to shed. _Later. Cry when all options are exhausted and it time for you to go to bed, alone, without Alyssa's comforting presence beside you._ Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts, he took the hand Sirius offered, letting the other man pull him to his feet. As he regained his footing, Harry came running out of the house, followed by Minerva.

"Papa, bad men took Aunty," Harry said, running over to Severus and attaching himself to the man's leg, as that was the highest he could reach to hug his father.

Severus bent down, picking Harry up and holding him tight. "We know Harry," Severus said softly, wishing that Harry didn't have to know, "And we're going to get her back." They had too, he didn't know what they would do otherwise.

* * *

Alyssa awoke, listening intently for any sound before opening her eyes. Surprise was key, and if her captors thought she was still asleep they might talk freely about where she was and why she was being held captive. Hearing nothing, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her head hurt, probably from its less than gentle encounter with the ground, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. _Where am I,_ she wondered, looking around the dank and dreary dungeon that she was being housed in. _I'm definitely a prisoner,_ she thought, eyeing the bars on the thick wooden door, _and they have my wand. So escape isn't currently an option. Perhaps gathering information would be beneficial before I attack, though how I will attack without a wand is another matter entirely._

Footsteps in the corridor broke her out of her musings, and she instantly sat as straight as possible, ignoring any discomfort. _Never show weakness,_ she reminded herself, one of the many lessons left over from her childhood. The door to her cell creaked open and someone stepped into the cell, pointing a wand at her so she didn't try anything. At that moment, looking at Lucius Malfoy's smirking face, all she wanted was to fly off the cot she was sitting on and attack him, but she restrained herself. _Patience, there will be time for revenge later if you are prudent. Focus on escape first._

"Welcome Alyssa," Lucius drawled, "We've been waiting a long time for you to visit."


	4. Surprise

"What do you want from me Lucius?" Alyssa snarled, longing to hex the blonde who, at one point, she had considered a friend.

"Oh, the usual," Lucius drawled, "Destroy those who vanquished Our Lord and bring him back to life."

Alyssa stared. "You're insane. The Horcruxes that allowed him to cling to life are gone, and his battered soul is in Hell where it belongs. If you expect to see him again, it will be when you join him."

"Perhaps," Lucius purred, "Or perhaps I have another way, a way to bring him back that doesn't involve Horcruxes."

"Oh?" Alyssa asked, arching an eyebrow disbelievingly, "You intend to resurrect him? You realize that he would be a puppet, not the puppet master."

"Real resurrection, leaving him as he was before you betrayed him," Lucius growled.

"Oh, so he'd be a snake again? Sad really, possessing his familiar to live," Alyssa taunted, deliberately goading her captor. _Lucius always gives information away when he's angry. If I goad him enough…_

"Blood of one with a dual nature. The body of an innocent marked by Death. And, most importantly, the heart of one who has cheated Death."

"And this concerns me because…?" Alyssa asked calmly. She was not as calm as she looked though, as she could quite clearly picture the people who would be picked to fill all three parts of the ritual. _Remus's blood…Harry's body…My heart? Does he know how many times Death has come for me, has been turned away from his prize at the last moment?_ The feeling of dread increased as she thought, _this whole experience was not only to capture me, but so he could entice the others to come for me._

"You should know why this concerns you," Lucius sneered, his false brightness disappearing. "Your husband," he spat, "Is a slave of the moon; at times vicious and bloodthirsty, mild mannered otherwise. A dual personality at its finest."

"Use Greyback if you want a werewolf guinea pig and leave my husband alone," Alyssa snarled, even though she knew the blonde wouldn't listen to her demands.

"The innocent marked by Death," Lucius continued, ignoring Alyssa's outburst, "Was easy to find. Your young nephew will be an interesting vessel for Our Master's soul. After all, he was the one to initially banish him from his body."

"The Dark Lord has no soul," Alyssa said, fighting the fear that had risen inside her when Lucius mentioned Harry, "And you will never touch one hair on Harry's head."

"Oh? I doubt that. Your family will come for you, just wait and see."

"You honestly think that they would send Harry into this snake pit? Even Gryffindors aren't that foolhardy," Alyssa replied, shaking her head.

"Once again, we have a difference of opinion. They will come for you, bringing the boy with them as they are afraid that we will get past your defenses. It has happened before after all," Lucius mocked.

"Shut up," Alyssa growled, angry that he was reminding her of past failures. _Ignore him and focus on figuring out how to escape. I need to get out of here before the others come; that giant prat is right, they will come looking for me and I do not need them sharing my cell._

* * *

"Where could he have taken her?" Remus asked, head in his hands.

They were back inside the Lupins' house, the party all but forgotten. Harry sat on the floor, his presents sitting mostly unopened beside him as he watched his Papa pace. _The bad men came for Aunt Lyss, like they did before. They want to hurt her, and she's worried about something. Why can't I See anything that will help her?_

"I doubt they went back to Malfoy Manor," Severus replied, deep in thought.

"That would be the first place we looked for her, meaning that he would take her somewhere unexpected," Sirius agreed, thinking.

"Fawkes," Remus said, looking at the phoenix for the first time since his wife was taken, "Can you find her?"

The phoenix shook his head, trilling sadly. When his mistress had first fallen, he had been able to sense her, even though the sense was muted because she was unconscious. After she disappeared, he was dismayed to notice that he couldn't sense her anymore; it was like she had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Nyx, did you see or smell anything unusual?" Severus asked, looking towards the door where the snake's head was at.

"The scents were familiar," the snake said after a moment, "They were scents I hadn't smelled here before. They were the same ones outside the house in England after the attack. I noticed that when Fawkes called out that his mistress was in danger."

Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Great, so Alyssa's at the mercy of the Malfoys and who knows how many Death Eaters, and we have no idea where she is being held."

"Calm down Moony," Sirius said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We'll find her. Alyssa will find some way to let us know where she's at, or Malfoy will send a ransom note. Do you honestly think we'd give up?"

"No, but I worry that Alyssa may push him to far; you know how she can be when angered, and being held hostage will not improve her temper."

"True," Severus admitted, "But you forget that Alyssa is a Slytherin. Self-preservation is one of the main qualities of our house, second only to our cunning."

"She has already proven that self-preservation doesn't come into play when we are in danger," Remus replied dully, imagining what Malfoy could be doing to her. She had told him about the Death Eaters when asked, anytime she woke up from a nightmare involving them. Their practices made him sick, and he shuddered to think how a traitor would be received.

"But we're not in danger," Sirius said calmly, not aware of how wrong he was, "And she'll be back to you soon, so you can fawn over her and the mini-Moony."

"Mini-Moony?" Remus questioned, looking at his friend for the first time since the conversation started.

Severus whacked Sirius upside the head. "She wasn't going to tell him until their anniversary mutt," Severus hissed.

"Oops," Sirius said, having the grace to look sheepish.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "Why I tell you anything…"

"Is a mystery, we know Severus," Remus interrupted, looking from one to the other. "What was she going to tell me on our anniversary?"

"She's pregnant," Severus sighed, opening his eyes and looking at the shocked werewolf, "About two months along. She found out two days ago, and decided to wait for your anniversary to tell you. Surprise," he added dryly.


	5. Paranoia Pays Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture and character death. It's marked as the dream if you want to skip over it

Remus Lupin lay on the couch at Severus's house. Severus and Sirius had gone to bed at midnight but he hadn't been able to sleep. Closing his eyes, he finally allowed himself to cry as he thought of what could happen to Alyssa and their unborn child if they weren't found in time. _All that time that I thought she was too paranoid, seeing ghosts; I'd give anything for her to be in front of me right now, rubbing my nose in the fact that I was wrong._ As dawn broke, Remus finally cried himself to sleep, unaware that his wife was just waking in her cell.

* * *

**Beginning of dream**

_Alyssa was dragged from the cell she'd been imprisoned in for the past eleven months. She didn't fight as she was drug by her hair into a large room, merely clutched her child closer as the Dark Lord approached. With a lazy wave of his wand, chains on the wall sprung to life, wrapping around her arms and legs, rendering her immobile. She couldn't move, not even when the sick bastard took her child from her lap. Her voice had long since disappeared after one of the many torture sessions; even though she was screaming and cursing in her mind and her lips were moving, no sound was coming out._

" _Now, now my dear, no need to get so worked up," Voldemort sneered, "I just want to introduce the child to its family._

_NO, her mind shrieked, seeing her family held in a cage opposite her. All looked relatively unscathed, but she knew that wouldn't last for long. She noticed that Remus was in a separate cage from the others._

" _Now wolf," Voldemort said as he approached the cage holding Remus, "Say hello to your child." He carelessly tossed the bundle of blankets into the cell, closing the door immediately after. Remus caught the baby before it hit the ground, but Alyssa could see that he was troubled._

_She looked out the window, at the light filtering in from the night sky. Moonlight. Horrified, Alyssa watched as the full moon rose in the sky, and her husband began to transform. Sweet, gentle, caring Remus was gone, replaced with the snarling vicious monster that she had encountered in her sixth year at Hogwarts._

_She turned pleading eyes on Voldemort, promising anything if he'd remove her child from the cage. Remus had never even met the child, and now he was going to be made to kill it. Voldemort only laughed, using a spell to force her to face the cage once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Severus covering Harry's ears, and turning the boy in the opposite direction so he couldn't see._

_The werewolf was furious about being caged and howled. He began running madly around the cell, slashing at the bars and taking no notice of the sleeping infant on the ground. A stinging hex from Voldemort made the child wake with a soft cry, causing the werewolf to turn, letting Alyssa see his eyes. Amber eyes glinting with bloodlust as it sniffed the blankets._

_REMUS, NO!_

**End of dream**

* * *

Alyssa's eyes flew open. Her heart was pounding far too fast and she could barely breathe. The terror from the nightmare lingered as her eyes shot around the cell, taking in the details she had memorized yesterday. Her stomach rebelled as she thought of the last thing she had seen before she woke up. Remus's eyes, her husband's eyes, alight with bloodlust. She made it to the farthest corner of her cell before she collapsed to her knees, throwing up on the floor.

When she finished, Alyssa grimly wiped her mouth on her sleeve, feeling her terror ebbing away as the minutes passed. _It was a dream, just a dream. It wasn't a vision. You'll be out of here before there is even a chance of that happening._ Alyssa paced slightly, going over her options.

Malfoy could not learn of her pregnancy; that was for certain. With that in mind, Alyssa concentrated her slightly frazzled mind on the pile of sick in the corner, concentrating on vanishing it. After a few moments, the spell worked, leaving Alyssa moderately satisfied. She was able to do a little wandless magic, nothing major. Summoning spells and vanishing spells, nothing more, but better than nothing. Looking at the watch no one had thought to remove from her wrist, Alyssa estimated that it had been approximately eighteen hours since she had been captured. She also thought back to when she had been friendly with the Malfoy family. None of the family would be up and about before ten o'clock, unless there was a Death Eater meeting.

Alyssa moved back to the cot, sitting down and taking off her black heels. Sitting them on the cot in front of her, she muttered something that sounded like "lobo". The part of the shoe her foot would normally rest upon was gone, revealing a small, hollow space. In the right shoe, there was a small stash of money, magical and muggle. The left shoe contained something much better, a wand. Not her wand no, Malfoy had taken that. This wand was a spare, and could be used to escape, if she was cautious.

Malfoy would probably have charms in place that let him know if magic was used. Luckily, they would only be able to track magic she cast with a wand, meaning her small amount of wandless magic would go unnoticed. Smirking, she repeated the phrase from earlier, resealing the secret compartment and putting her shoes back on. It wouldn't do to have Malfoy getting suspicious.

 _All I need,_ Alyssa thought as she began to pace her small cell, _is for Malfoy, anyone really, to reveal where I'm being held. If I can find that out, I can use my spare wand to send a patronus to the others, warning them of his plans. It'll have to be quick, because as soon as he finds out that I've used magic I'll be in for it. If he's the only one who comes, I'll stand a chance, but what if he brings others? This wand is good, but it's not at the same level as my wand. At least this bit of paranoia paid off; if I ever get out of here, I'm going to tell Remus I told you so. I'm too paranoid, seeing ghosts; apparently I wasn't paranoid enough._


	6. Little Dragon

Alyssa paced for several hours, until shouting up the hall made her pause.

"They'll look here first," shrieked a voice that Alyssa had no trouble identifying as Narcissa. "They would suspect us to come here. We should have gone to one of the properties in the Caribbean."

"They won't come here," Lucius soothed his wife, "That is why this plan is so cunning. Why would we come back to the Manor, when it was the obvious place for us to go? They'll be doing their best to scour our other properties, while we prepare to attack."

Alyssa was listening intently, and was surprised when she heard quiet crying from outside her cell.

"Hello?" she said, uncertainty warring with curiosity. _Who would be down here?_

"Auntie?" a child's voice questioned.

Alyssa hadn't heard this particular voice in two years, but she still remembered it. "Draco?"

"Auntie? Why are you in the dungeon?" Draco asked curiously as he approached the cell door.

"Visiting," she remarked dryly, "Why are you down here Dragon?"

"Draco!" Lucius sharply called from the top of the stairs, "What are you doing talking to that traitor?"

"Traitor?" Draco asked, and Alyssa could hear the confusion in his voice, "Father, its Auntie."

"I'm well aware of who she is," Lucius growled, "What I don't understand is why you are talking to her."

"Cause she's my godmother and I haven't seen her in forever," Draco replied in confusion. He had gone to the dungeons to escape his parents yelling, and was surprised to find Alyssa down there. _Has she been here the whole time?_

"Well," Lucius said in a sweet tone that Alyssa didn't trust, "Why don't you spend some time visiting her?" He grabbed the little boy by the collar of his shirt as he opened the door to the cell. He roughly shoved Draco through, watching as he stumbled and scraped his knees. "You'll be allowed out once you learn that family is more important than that miserable half-blood traitor."

Alyssa moved over to the frightened blonde boy, but froze when Lucius focused his wand on her. "Don't move," he growled.

"I'm going to tend to my godson," Alyssa snarled, ignoring the frown on the older Malfoy's face as she helped the little boy to his feet. Draco immediately buried his face in the front of Alyssa's dress, sobbing as she held him close.

"Pathetic," Lucius sneered as he watched Alyssa comfort his heir. "I'll send a house elf down with your breakfasts later; this sight is making me ill."

Alyssa said nothing, watching as the door to the cell closed and listening as the sound of Lucius's footsteps grew fainter. Only then did she speak again.

"Calm down little Dragon," she soothed, kneeling so she could hug the boy. _Bad move,_ she thought to herself as Draco threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Mother and Father hate me," he cried, looking up into his godmother's black eyes.

"Why do you think that Draco?" Alyssa asked in confusion. The last time that she had been to the Manor, Draco had been pampered like a little prince.

"Cause I'm not a good son," the little boy sobbed, tightening his hold on Alyssa's neck. She was the first person to speak to him without yelling at him in a long time, and it was so nice.

Alyssa's heart broke at the sadness in his voice. _I'm going soft,_ Alyssa thought as she picked up Draco and moved over to the lumpy cot. _Malfoy or not, I can't let him cry. Merlin help me, I am going soft; I blame Remus and this pregnancy._ Shaking her head at her thoughts, Alyssa asked softly, "Why do you think that you're not a good son?"

"I can't do my lessons right. I can't remember all of the branches of the trees, or remember all the manners I'm s'posed to have," Draco replied, looking up at Alyssa in fear as he asked, "Do you hate me too?"

"No Draco," Alyssa said, carding her hand through his hair, hoping it would work to soothe Draco like it did Harry, "I don't hate you." _Although your father and mother are tied with the Dark Lord on the top of that list. Kidnapping me is bad enough, did he have to let Draco know._ An idea popped in her head as she looked at the boy in her lap. _Maybe I can find out where exactly I am._

"Draco, do you know which of the Manor's we're in?"

Draco looked at her, his tears slowing a bit. "We're at home; where else would we be?"

Home meant the ancestral Manor in Britain. Alyssa smirked slightly. _Malfoy, I have never been more happy that you are a fool._ An elf popped in, cutting off that train of thought. The elf set a tray that had two small crusts of bread and two small goblets of milk on the floor by Alyssa's feet.

"Master be sending Dobby to bring Mistress Potions Mistress and Little Master breakfast," the elf said, twisting his tea towel in his hands nervously. "Is Mistress Potions Mistress needing anything else?"

"Yes Dobby," Alyssa said, looking at the tray in disgust, "Could you please return Draco to his rooms and give him a proper breakfast?"

Before Dobby could answer, Draco asked, "Will you come Auntie?" He didn't want her to leave him; she'd been so nice, just like always. She didn't stop being nice because he's a bad heir.

"Dobby can't be doing that Little Master. Dobby is having strict orders from Master not to be letting Mistress Potions Mistress out of her cell. I is being sorry."

"But that's no fair," Draco argued, looking up at Alyssa with sad grey eyes. "I want to stay with you."

"Draco, I'm a prisoner here. I've angered your father and mother, that's why I'm here. You don't have to stay down here. Your father will believe that you had Dobby take you to your room because you no longer wished to be around me." Alyssa couldn't believe that Draco wanted to stay in the cold cell instead of going to his warm rooms. _Just how long have Lucius and Narcissa been neglecting him?_

"Dobby," Draco commanded, "Bring my usual breakfast here, so I can share with Aunty. I guess Father told you not to give her good food?"

"Yes Little Master," Dobby said, green eyes wide, "But he saying nothing about Little Master. Dobby will get Little Master's breakfast at once." Draco nodded as the elf disappeared and turned to Alyssa, who looked more than a little shocked.

"I want to stay with you Auntie," he murmured, burying his face in her long hair. "You don't hate me like Mother and Father."

 _Great,_ Alyssa mentally sighed, _another prisoner to tag along on this jailbreak. I'm not letting him here with Lucius and Narcissa when I get out of here, because they'd probably punish him for my escape. If I can get word to Sev, Fawkes could flash here, then flash us home. But can I trust Draco?_ She looked down at the child in her arms, and even she couldn't think of a reason for her suspicions. _If I start accusing toddlers of ill intent, then I need a long stay in St. Mungo's._

"Draco," Alyssa sighed, "How would you like to come live with me?"


	7. Planning Our Escape

The little blonde looked up at Alyssa in shock. "Really Auntie?"

"Yes Draco, really. I plan on finding some way out of here as I don't want to bear my child in a prison cell," Alyssa replied, "And I don't like seeing you mistreated Dragon."

"You want me to come with you?" Draco asked, needing the conformation. Nobody seemed to care what Draco liked anymore, and he spent most of his nights crying in his room as he tried to memorize everything a good heir needed to know. Hearing his godmother say that she wanted him shocked the little boy more than Alyssa knew.

"Of course Dragon," Alyssa soothed, stroking Draco's blonde hair soothingly, "But I have to tell you that it's not a fancy place. I'm not rich, nor do I have any desire to be. My family and I were happy with our lives." _At least until your father showed up._

Draco nodded before he remembered something his father had said about Alyssa. "Auntie, what's a half-breed? Father said that's one of the reasons you left, 'cause you married one."

Alyssa sighed. _Why am I not surprised?_ "That's a very cruel term Draco, and I don't readily apply it to anyone. My husband is a werewolf, meaning that he is half wolf, prompting your father to call him a half-breed."

"But you don't like that name," Draco concluded solemnly. "Why does Father call him that?"

"Because your father sees no worth in anyone who isn't a pureblood," Alyssa answered truthfully. _I still wonder how Sev and I were made your godparents._

Before Draco could ask another question, Dobby popped back into the cell with another tray, this one carrying bacon and eggs and a small glass of pumpkin juice. Alyssa's stomach roiled, but since there was nothing left in it, there was nothing she could throw up. "Eat your breakfast Draco," she said, trying not to retch at the smell.

Draco obediently moved over to the tray before looking back. "You need to eat too Auntie."

She smiled at the concern in the boy's voice. "I'm not hungry right now Draco." _The very thought of food makes me nauseous at the moment,_ Alyssa thought as she moved off the cot. "Sit on the bed and eat."

Draco picked up his tray and sat on the bed as instructed, watching Alyssa pace the small cell. _Auntie's worried. Maybe she thinks Father and Mother will mind if I stay with her. I doubt it; I'm a bad heir, they can just find another._

Alyssa was thinking of the possible ways to get a message to Remus. She could use her wand, but as soon as she used it Lucius would know. Meaning he'd come and search her, then decide that a few rounds of the torture curse would make her talk. She doubted that would be good for the baby, and she really didn't want Draco to see that either, so a patronus would be her last resort. Draco's quiet voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Auntie?" Draco asked, hoping that she would answer different than Mother and Father. They always said that he was the problem, because he'd messed up his lessons.

"I'm trying to think of how to get a message to my husband," Alyssa answered honestly, looking at the grey eyed child on the bed. "I need to tell him where I am, so that my familiar can come for me, and you as well."

Draco frowned for a moment, but then smiled as he got an idea. "Dobby," he called, hoping this would work.

The elf appeared with a pop, and bowed. "Yes Little Master. How can Dobby be helping Little Master?"

"Dobby, I need you to get Auntie a piece of parchment and a quill, then deliver the message to whoever she tells you to." He kept his tone polite, but didn't say please, wondering if that would make his Auntie mad like it did his Father.

Dobby began wringing the edge of his pillowcase again. "Dobby is being sorry Little Master, but Master is telling Dobby not to help Mistress Potions Mistress escape. Dobby is wishing he could help, as Mistress Potions Mistress is nice to poor Dobby, but Master would be angry with Dobby."

"Why don't you work for Auntie then?" asked Draco curiously.

"Dobby is bound to serve your family until he is given clothes Dragon," Alyssa replied, watching the scene with faint interest.

"Oh," said Draco, thinking for a moment before he undid the tie on his dressing gown, leaving him in his nightclothes and slippers. He handed the dressing gown to a shocked Dobby, saying, "Here. You're free now, so you can help Auntie, right?"

Both Dobby and Alyssa gaped at Draco. Alyssa recovered first, going over to Draco and hugging him. "Very cunning little Dragon," she whispered, pleasing Draco immensely. He knew he'd be punished if Father ever saw him being nice to a house elf, but Auntie was pleased.

Dobby was sobbing, clutching the robe to his chest. "Little Master presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

Alyssa shook her head slightly as she watched the sobbing elf. "Dobby, as you are a free elf, I'll make you a deal. If you get me what I need to write a letter and take that letter to my brother, I'll give you a Sickle."

The elf's eyes widened at Alyssa's bargain. "Mistress would pay a free elf?"

"Yes I would. I need to get out of here, and you can help me. Therefore, I'm willing to pay for your help." _Dear Merlin, I get the only house elf in Britain with no business sense._ That wasn't strictly true, but Alyssa wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

Dobby snapped his fingers, causing a self-inking quill and parchment to appear in front of Alyssa. She nodded her thanks, moving over to the bed and sitting down. She wrote rapidly, then while she was waiting for the ink to dry she removed the money promised to Dobby from her shoe. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he saw her rather unusual hiding place. Dobby took the Sickle and the letter with a bow, popping away a moment later.

"And now we wait," Alyssa sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. Draco moved closer, snuggling against his godmother for warmth and for comfort.

"Will they come?" he asked, looking at her tired and slightly worried expression.

"Yes," Alyssa said, drawing Draco closer as he shivered, "If they get my message, they'll come. If there's any way possible for them to get us out of here, they'll come."


	8. Escape

Dobby appeared outside Severus's house seconds later. He peeked in the window, looking for the Potions Master. Inside the house, he could see a thin man with light brown hair staring despondently at the floor. Another man, with black curly hair, was sitting beside him, apparently trying to talk to him. A little boy with black hair was sitting on the floor with a set of blocks, but he didn't seem to be playing with them. He saw the Potions Master, sitting in the armchair beside the boy, looking as sad as the others. There was a phoenix perched on his shoulder, but the magnificent bird looked just as upset as the others. _They is missing my new Mistress,_ Dobby thought, _after I give them Mistress's message, then they will be being happy, I hope._

The tiny elf popped into the room, startling them all. Severus was the first to react; he remembered Dobby from his time at Malfoy Manor.

"What are you doing here Dobby?" Severus asked, catching sight of the letter in his hand, "Did Lucius send you with a ransom note?"

"Oh no Master Potions Master, Dobby is not working for old Master anymore. Little Master be freeing Dobby, and Mistress Potions Mistress be paying Dobby for taking a note to Master Potions Master."

"Master Potions Master?" Sirius asked, slightly amused in spite of the situation. Severus waved the comment aside and took the letter from Dobby, reading his sister's hurried writing.

"What does it say? Is she alright? Where is she being kept?" Remus asked quickly, his questions tumbling over one another in his haste.

"Calm down Lupin, and I'll tell you," Severus sighed, before reading the note aloud.

**I don't know how long it will be before Malfoy comes back, so I'll make this quick. I'm being held in a cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Lucius has my wand, and I'm sure there are wards up that let him know if I use my spare wand. DO NOT come for me yourselves, you'll be playing right along with his plans. He needs us for some ritual. I will need help escaping from my cell, and I will not be alone. Draco is coming with me. Send Fawkes for us as soon as you get this. I'm fine, don't worry. I love you all (yes even you mutt).**

**Alyssa**

There was silence for a moment after Severus finished reading the letter.

"A ritual? What is Malfoy planning now?" Sirius asked exasperatedly. "Can't that git find something better to do?"

"We'll have to get her out of there," Remus said determinedly. He was relieved that Alyssa was apparently alright, but he wouldn't believe it until she was standing in front of him.

"How to do that without going there?" Severus mused. "Fawkes could flash there and back, but her wand would still be in Malfoy's hands."

"Dobby could be getting it. Dobby is knowing where old Master be hiding Mistress Potions Mistress's wand, and Dobby can be getting it for you," the little elf said happily.

"Could you bring Alyssa back with you as well?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes Master Black, Dobby is able to be doing that."

"How did you know…?" Sirius asked, then shook his head, "Nevermind. Go and find Alyssa's wand, then bring her back here please."

"Yes Master Black," Dobby said, bowing once before disappearing with a sharp crack.

* * *

Back in the cell, Alyssa was telling Draco about what he'd expect when they got back.

"We can decorate you room in your favorite colors. During the day, you would have to come to the shop with me if Remus is working as well, but Harry will be there so you won't have to worry about being bored."

"Harry? Oh, he's your nephew," Draco said, recalling the beginning of their conversation when they discussed her family.

"Correct," she said, tensing as she heard footsteps in the corridor outside their cell.

Lucius opened the door and strode in, seeming displeased to see his heir still sitting beside his traitorous godmother.

"Draco," he snapped, "Why are you still here?"

Draco took that to mean that his Father didn't want him in the Manor anymore, and replied, "Because Auntie's still here."

Lucius frowned. He had his work cut out for him to turn Draco into a respectable pureblood. "Insolent, impudent brat," he sneered, making Draco cling even more tightly to Alyssa. "I'll teach you how to behave." He drew his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Alyssa quickly stood, standing between Draco and his father's wand. "You'd attack children Malfoy? I always knew you were a coward."

"Coward? I'll show you a coward you filthy half-blood. _Crucio_ ," he snarled.

Alyssa's knees buckled and a scream tore itself from her throat as she felt a pain she hadn't felt in three years. Gritting her teeth to hold in another scream, Alyssa looked away from Lucius, who was smirking in delight. Instead, she focused on Draco, trying mutely to reassure him. She saw fear, concern, and guilt on his face, and she wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but she knew that if she opened her mouth she would scream. Finally, Lucius lowered his wand, smirking at the sight of Alyssa kneeling in front of him. "Look closely Draco," he called over his shoulder as he left, "That is the proper place for trash like that."

Draco glared at the closing door before sliding off the bed and hurrying to his aunt's side, noticing the blood falling from her palms where she dug her nails in. She was shaking, and he didn't think it had to do with how cold the dungeon was. _This is all my fault,_ he thought, tears coating his pale face as he knelt by his protector.

"Auntie?" he choked out, hoping she was alright.

"I'm fine Draco," she replied, her voice a little shaky. She moved so that she was sitting instead of kneeling, resting her back against the edge of the cot. "Come here little Dragon. I promise I'll be fine." She opened her arms, pulling him into her lap and humming softly, trying to make him forget what it sounded like when she screamed in pain and ignoring the blood on her hands. They sat like that until a noise distracted them. Looking up, both Alyssa and Draco gaped as Dobby appeared, holding Alyssa's wand.

"How…?" Alyssa asked, trailing off as she replaced the wand in its holster.

"Master Black told Dobby to get Mistress Potions Mistress and her wand, so that is what Dobby is doing. Dobby can be taking you home now, if that is being ok."

"Yes please Dobby," Alyssa replied, tightening her hold on Draco, "Take us home, to my family."


	9. Home

The elf did as asked. One minute they were sitting and shivering on the floor of the dungeon, then they were suddenly transported to Severus's living room, Alyssa sitting in her usual chair with Draco on her lap, Dobby standing beside the chair.

"Hello," she said, trying in vain to halt the trembling that was still present from the curse, looking at her family, Merlin how she had missed them.

"Hi," Draco said softly, giving the frozen family a quick smile before burying his face in Alyssa's hair once more.

Harry was the first to react. He didn't know why the men in black kidnapped her, or how she was able to escape. All he did know was that she was back, and there was a strange child on her lap. But she was still smiling at him, still looked happy to see him, and so he reacted the way he always did if he hadn't seen her in a long time. Harry threw himself at his aunt, hugging her knees and looking up into tired black eyes that still managed to sparkle happily.

Alyssa shifted slightly, her abused muscles protesting as she shifted Draco enough that Harry could sit with her as well. "How have you been child?" she asked softly, stroking Draco's hair to get his attention. When he looked up, Alyssa motioned to Harry.

Harry didn't answer her question; he could do that later. Instead, he stared at the blonde boy with wide emerald eyes, curiosity overriding anything else. "Who's this Aunt Lyss?"

"This is Draco," Alyssa said softly. "His parents mistreated him, and I didn't wish to see him suffer. I am considering adopting him," she admitted, looking at Harry but speaking to the room at large.

"Hi Draco," Harry said amicably, holding out one small hand to the blonde, who hesitantly copied him, smiling slightly.

"Hi Harry," was his soft reply.

"Is it possible you two can continue getting to know one another while sitting somewhere other than on me?" Alyssa asked, only half teasing. She was sore and tired, and having two four year olds sitting on her lap didn't help that.

Harry flashed a cheeky grin at his aunt, hugging her before he swiftly slipped off her lap and went back to where he had been sitting on the floor. He motioned for Draco to join him, and the other boy complied after a moment's hesitation. It shocked everyone, other than Alyssa and Harry, when Draco hugged Alyssa in the same manner Harry had before he went to join his new friend on the floor.

Alyssa smiled fondly at the two boys on the floor before looking up at the others. She locked eyes with Remus, her Remus, and it suddenly didn't matter that she felt like hell. The look of profound relief mingled with love was enough to have her fly across the room, ignoring her brother and Sirius, and kiss her husband passionately, as though it had been years instead of hours since they had last seen each other.

"I'm back Remy," she whispered as she smiled at her husband's dazed expression.

"Thank Merlin for that," he replied, nuzzling her neck. "Now what's this I've heard about a new addition?"

"Are you talking about the adorable blonde boy chatting amiably with our nephew?" Alyssa asked calmly, her eyes flicking to said boy, making sure all was well. He was smiling as he played with Harry, making her smile as well.

"Yes, funnily enough I am," the werewolf replied, not releasing his wife from his arms.

She turned towards him, and he instantly knew that she was serious about adopting Draco; it wasn't temporary, and would be pushed through as soon as his parents were arrested. Provided, of course, that he agreed.

"Do you mind?" Alyssa asked, her soft voice unsure. "I didn't exactly plan for this to happen, but you didn't see him. He was crying; he believed he had no worth to anyone because he couldn't act how Narcissa and Lucius believe a good heir should act. I know I'm going soft, I blame you wolf."

"So since it's my fault, then I have to deal with the consequences of my actions?" he teased, happy to see Alyssa's mischievous smirk return to her face. Merlin, he'd missed this. A throat clearing got their attention.

Severus raised on fine black eyebrow as he looked at the couple on the couch. Sirius had moved at some point and was standing next to him. "When you two are finished, I would like to welcome my sister home as well."

Sirius let out a loud, bark-like laugh as Remus blushed, going redder than a Wealey's hair. Alyssa smirked, kissing Remus quickly once more before rising and going over to her brother, hugging him.

"That bored without me Sev?" she quipped, knowing that he was nowhere near as calm as he appeared to be.

"I'm the only Slytherin stuck between two Gryffindors. Dear Merlin Lyss, be glad that I am still sane," he replied, relieved that Alyssa was herself enough to joke with him. _Whatever Malfoy did must not have been too severe._

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Sirius asked as he hugged his almost sister. She was like his sister, even if they weren't related by blood, and he had a better relationship with her than with any of his actual family.

"Nothing major," she replied calmly, knowing that the Cruciartus classified as major to them but not wanting to worry them. It might have worked if it wasn't for Draco.

"Father hurt her," he said, tears welling up in his grey eyes, "Father tortured her because I'm a bad heir. He came for me, and she stood in his way, and he hurt her instead."

"It's not your fault Draco," Alyssa said at the same time Remus asked, "How did he hurt you?"

Alyssa said nothing, looking at their entwined hands. Draco looked from one to the other for a moment before deciding that Remus should know what the elder Malfoy had done. He walked over to where Remus and Alyssa were sitting and tugged on Remus's pant leg, diverting the man's attention from Alyssa.

"It was a bad spell," he said as soon as Remus focused on him, "And it made her shake. It was cruc…curci… crucio. Crucio is what he said, and it made her fall on her knees, and she screamed once. She hurt her hands too." There were tears in his eyes as he looked at the dried blood on her palms. He knew that it was in his hair, from when she soothed him, but he didn't care.

"Oh Dragon," Alyssa murmured, ignoring the noises of outrage from the others as they heard of Malfoy's torture session. She picked up the diminutive blonde, holding him close as she murmured, "I'll always protect you Draco."

He felt another touch, feather-light, on his head. Looking up, he saw Remus gently carding his fingers through the slightly messy blonde hair. "You'll always have a place with us son."

Harry was feeling a little jealous of the attention that Draco was getting, but he saw the genuinely happy smile on the other boy's face and couldn't be angry. They had talked a little about Draco's real parents, and from what he said, Harry realized that Draco hadn't actually had anyone tell him that they loved him, that they cared about him.

"Harry, want to come with me to get a potion for your stubborn aunt?" Severus asked, noticing the slight jealousy on Harry's face.

"Ok Papa," he said, standing and walking with his father to the lab, leaving a puzzled Draco to ask, "Why does he call Uncle Sev Papa? Father said that it was disrespectful to speak like that."

"Your father was too strict Draco," Remus said, "Harry calls Severus Papa because that's what he sees him as."

"So…I could call you Papa? When you adopt me?" There was a hesitancy in the quiet voice that tore at Remus's heart, but the question did raise a valid argument. _What should Draco call us?_


	10. More Plans

"That depends on you Draco," Alyssa replied cautiously, "If you wish, you can still call me Auntie, and Remus would be your Uncle Moony, like he is for Harry."

"Or you could call me dad or papa, and Alyssa mum or mama, whatever you feel comfortable with Draco," Remus added, still stroking the boy's silky hair. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Harry and Severus returning with a potion.

"Here Aunt Lyss," Harry said, handing her the vial of silver liquid and smiling at Draco, "Papa said the potion will make you feel better."

"Thank you Harry," she smiled, gently carding her fingers through his messy black hair before she took the vial and swallowed the potion, grimacing at the taste.

"How will the adoption go through?" Sirius asked as Severus settled back into his chair, Harry going back to his blocks.

"What do you mean Padfoot?" Remus asked, watching Draco slide off Alyssa's lap to go play with Harry. "After the Malfoy's are arrested, he'll need a guardian. I doubt Andromedea will fight us when we decide to adopt him, and Bellatrix can't."

"True, none of their family can protest, but what about the Ministry? Have you forgotten Fudge's policy regarding werewolves?" Sirius retorted.

Remus winced. "No I haven't forgotten."

Alyssa gently squeezed his hand. "We'll think of something love," she said, laying her head against his shoulder, relaxing as the potion took effect.

"You're becoming increasingly optimistic my dear," Remus said, smirking slightly when Alyssa glared at him.

"I'm being realistic wolf," she retorted, "If we are unable to adopt him, then we'll think of something else. Either way, I'm not going to break my promise to him. However, that is a secondary concern."

"Oh?" Severus asked, "And what is our primary concern?"

"Relocating," his sister answered simply, "We're too vulnerable here. True, they can't get through our wards, but they've proven that there are ways around that."

"Don't remind me," Remus muttered, his arms tightening around her once more.

"I have a house in Germany," Sirius said after a moment of thought, "It's not fancy, but it's big enough for all of us."

"We wouldn't have to be there long," Alyssa said, noticing the look on Remus's face and correctly guessing the reason behind the expression. Germany's werewolf laws were as bad as Britain's.

"Put a sign up in the apothecary, saying we're going on vacation," Severus said, "You two would have to take time off. While we're hiding in Germany, we can start filing suit against Lucius. If we complain to both the American and British Ministries, something will be done."

"As long as we're not accused of kidnapping," Alyssa muttered.

"You won't be Aunt Lyss," Harry said smiling, "Say you adopted Draco when Papa adopted me."

"We'd need papers to prove that Harry, and that's a lie anyway," Alyssa said calmly, smirking at the little boy's plan. _Dear Merlin, I shudder to think what he and Draco will come up with._ "You're plan will work while we blend in in Germany, but not when we go to trial."

"Will we be allowed custody of him after the trial Lyss?" Remus asked worriedly, "With my lycanthropy…"

Draco noticed the despairing tone in the wizard's tone and looked at him curiously. "Why is he so sad?" Draco asked Harry curiously.

"Cause where we used to live, people didn't like Uncle Moony. They said he was mean, but he's not," Harry said adamantly, "He's the best uncle ever, and he'll be a good Papa to the baby."

Alyssa had been listening to the boy's conversation while debating their new names with the others, and she was suddenly suspicious. "Harry, what baby are you talking about?"

Harry looked at her like she was slightly slow. "You're baby Aunt Lyss," he said calmly, "Padfoot told us about it yesterday when you were gone."

"Oh he did?" Alyssa said, glaring at the Animangus, who was suddenly wishing that he was elsewhere. "Now why would Padfoot do that, when he knew full well that I wasn't going to tell Remus for another two weeks?"

"Uh…Well…The thing is," Sirius stammered, "I didn't mean to…It just slipped out…"

"Of course it did," Alyssa sighed, sounding more resigned than angry. _Why did I know that the mutt would ruin everything?_

"Why didn't you tell me right away Lyss?" Remus asked curiously, diverting her attention.

"Because I know you Remy," Alyssa sighed, "And I know that the first concern you would have is about your lycanthropy. I have a prenatal appointment on the fourteenth, which is our anniversary. I'll be three months along, and that's when they test for all inherited magical ailments, lycanthropy included. I didn't want to tell you until I could assure you that you didn't have to worry."

"But you've worried," Remus objected.

"No, I haven't," Alyssa replied, "Because I actually believe what I have been telling you for the past two years. The chances of you passing on the trait are 10-15%. If you inherited the gene, then the chances would be much higher, the same if you would have married another werewolf. And even if our child does inherit that gene, he or she will be fine. We'll give them Wolfsbane during the full moon, just like we do you. Your 'furry little problem' isn't a problem Remus."

"Listen to her Lupin," Severus advised, "Lyssa's been studying werewolves since second year, and she's right; being a werewolf doesn't make you evil."

"Father said all werewolves were bad," Draco piped up, "But he was bad and he always lied, so I think he was lying about that too. You're nice, and would be a good Papa."

Everyone looked at the little boy in astonishment.

"Well Remy," Alyssa said after a moment, "If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to your nephew and future son, because both of them apparently know what they're talking about." She was smiling, even though she was shocked as hell, because Draco's defense gave Remus's confidence a boost, something she'd been doing since they'd gotten together.

"Draco's right, even though his way of saying it is a bit unusual," Sirius said, smirking. "So, we should all start packing for a vacation and firecall our bosses?"

The other adults nodded. Yes, a vacation would be a good idea. They would have time to plot and plan, to ensure that Malfoy and his cohorts didn't succeed in their sinister plans. You could almost feel sorry for them; they had no idea what they were up against. I'm talking about the Malfoys, of course.


	11. Cleaning

"Welcome to Germany," Sirius said, looking around the decrepit house where they would be living for the next few months. Draco sneezed, the dust everywhere tickling his nose.

"We'll need to do quite a bit of cleaning first," Severus said, looking at the dirty house critically. As Sirius had stated it was big enough for them, but he forgot to mention that no one had inhabited this particular house in fifty years.

"Kreatcher," Alyssa called softly. The little elf still served Sirius, but had no great love for his master. However, he still respected both Snapes (even if one was a Lupin) and would keep his mouth shut around them.

The elf popped into existence, bowing at Alyssa. "Mistress Alyssa is calling Kreatcher?" he croaked, studiously ignoring Sirius and Remus, who he hated for being a werewolf.

"Yes Kreatcher, I was wondering if you would help us clear a few rooms. We need to stay here for a time, and it will take too much time and magic for us to fix this place ourselves," Alyssa replied, phrasing it as a request because she honestly didn't want to enslave this elf any more than she did Dobby. He had gone on his merry way after thanking Draco once again, and Alyssa had suggested Hogwarts for new employment.

"Kreatcher would love to help Mistress Alyssa," Kreatcher croaked, bowing respectfully to the one he considered his mistress. He disliked Sirius for breaking his mother's heart, and while he disapproved of Alyssa's husband, he would do nothing to displease the woman.

"Thank you Kreatcher," Alyssa said sincerely, "Could you start with the kitchen? Sirius, you could work on the sitting room, Sev could do the lab, and Remus and I could work on the bedrooms?" The elf popped away, off to restore the kitchen to its former glory.

"What can we do Auntie?" Harry asked, wanting to help.

Draco looked curiously at the other boy. _He wants to clean? Father always said cleaning was for servants. But Father was mean, and I think he and Mother were wrong._ "I want to help too," he said, surprising the others.

Alyssa looked at Remus, curious as to his thoughts. _Maybe they can help strip the beds?_ "I think we can find something for you two," she said calmly.

"You can help with changing the sheets," said Remus, thinking the same as his wife was, "And maybe sweep the floor while we take care of the cobwebs?" He knew Alyssa and Severus would do a majority of their cleaning the Muggle way, as it was more precise than the magical variety.

"Ok," the two assistants chorused happily. They were happy that they were going to be helping, just like grown-ups.

Sirius and Severus headed to their assigned jobs, while Alyssa, Remus, Harry, and Draco headed up the stairs. There were six bedrooms, enough for them all with one to spare.

"Split up?" Remus suggested, "I take three, you take three?"

"Sounds good to me," Alyssa replied, conjuring cleaning materials and rags, as well as a broom and dustpan, and a mop. "Who is going with whom?"

"I wanna go with you Aunt Lyss," Harry said, moving to his aunt's side.

"Will you go with Remus Draco?" Alyssa asked, hoping the blonde would say yes. She really didn't need to deal with a fight between the two boys, not after everything that had happened in the past two days.

"Yes, I'll go with Papa," Draco said, missing the surprised expressions on Alyssa and Remus's faces as he moved to Remus's side.

"Ok then," Remus said, grabbing some of the chemicals and rags and motioning for Draco to follow him, "Let's get to work." He and Draco headed to the bedroom that was the farthest to the right, while Alyssa and Harry took the one farthest to the left. They would meet at the middle.

* * *

"So, are you happy to have someone to play with now?" Alyssa asked Harry as she set the cleaning materials down and moved towards the bed. _Get rid of the disgusting sheets first, and then start on the walls and floor._

"Yeah, he's fun to play with," Harry said, grabbing one end of the comforter and helping his aunt to drag it off the giant bed. "He acts like I'm the only one who ever played with him sometimes though."

 _You probably are child_ , Alyssa thought, remembering Narcissa's views on how a Malfoy heir should behave. _Draco would have been lucky to get out of his parents' sight for more than a few minutes._ "I'm glad you're getting along."

"Me too," Harry smiled, peeling a grimy pillowcase off of one of the pillows, "He'll be a good big brother to the baby."

Alyssa smiled at Harry, tossing the dirty sheets on the floor with the comforter. "Any thoughts on whether it will be a boy or a girl?" The teasing question actually had merit, because she was beginning to suspect that Harry had greater control over his Sight than she did hers.

Harry stopped what he was doing, closing his eyes and concentrating for a minute. He thought about his aunt's question, whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. He felt something, like a shiver running along his spine as he focused more intently. He thought that it would be a girl, though he didn't know why.

"I think it's a girl Auntie," Harry said, opening his eyes. "But I don't know why," he added with a frown.

Alyssa laughed at the petulant expression on his face. _Merlin but he looks displeased._ "I don't expect you to be certain of your predictions yet Harry," she said, "You're only just beginning to learn how to use your gift. It will take time before you can predict with certainty."

"Ok Aunt Lyss," Harry sighed, brightening a little at his aunt's words. _Maybe I'll know for sure later. Aunt Lyss said I need to get better, so maybe after my next lesson I'll know._

* * *

Remus and Draco were also making progress with their room. The werewolf was surprised at how readily Draco was helping. He had assumed that it would take a lot of persuasion to convince the Malfoy heir to clean, yet all it took was Harry volunteering as well. However, that didn't surprise him half as much as Draco calling him Papa. He was overjoyed that Draco was comfortable enough to call him that, but he was also worried. _How badly did his parents treat him, if he'd rather join his aunt in a prison cell and run away with her than stay in his posh manor with his parents? And now he's calling me Papa, accepting me as his father. Merlin help me not screw this up._

"How are you settling in Draco?" Remus asked as he looked about the room. This one had two smaller beds, child sized, perfect for Harry and Draco. _Maybe they'll want to share a room for now?_

"Good," Draco said, pulling the pillows off the two beds so he could remove the pillowcases. He wasn't sure why they weren't using magic, but he wasn't going to object. "I'm real glad Auntie brought me here." A puzzled expression crossed his face as he asked, "If you and Auntie are adopting me, and I can call you Papa, can I call her Mama?" He'd been desperate to ask that since they brought up the conversation hours ago, before they left America.

"If you want to, I doubt Alyssa will mind," Remus said, summoning the broom and starting on the cobwebs. "She cares about you Draco, like I do." He hadn't expected to like Draco right away, assuming that he'd be a spoiled brat. In the past few hours, however, that assumption had undergone some serious adjustments. Draco had been polite and kind; he'd even helped Alyssa pack up her lab, something she did without magic to ensure nothing was broken or misplaced.

"You and Mama are a lot nicer than Mother and Father were," Draco said, shuddering as he remembered his father's snake cane, used to punish him if he was bad. _Mama and Papa would never do that; Harry said so. He said he got a spanking for taking Uncle Sev's wand one time, but he deserved it and it didn't hurt that bad. He didn't get beaten with a cane for not remembering his manners, or how many branches there are in his family tree._

"From what Alyssa told me, it seems that they weren't the best parents," Remus said, frowning slightly. He finished with the cobwebs and looked at Draco, who had removed the sheets from one of the beds and was almost done with the second one.

"They weren't," Draco agreed, then changed the subject so that he didn't have to remember. "Do you think Harry and me could sleep in here? It'd be like a sleepover all the time?"

Remus laughed. "If that's what you and Harry want, and Alyssa and Sev don't mind, then I don't see why not. If you two get in trouble though, we might have to separate you." From what he had seen, Draco and Harry were on the way to being fast friends. The thought of the trouble the two of them could get into made him smile. _I think the next generation of Marauders is here. Let's hope this group is a little nicer than the first._

"Can I go ask now?" Draco asked excitedly, finished stripping the second bed.

Remus banished the dirty sheets to the laundry room; there would be time to deal with that later. Then, he nodded to Draco. "Go ahead cub, I can manage without you." It made him smile, seeing how such simple things made the young boy so happy.

"Yay! Thanks Papa," he said, running out of the room and down the hall to find Harry.


	12. Trouble

Alyssa was sweeping the floor while Harry held the dustpan when Draco entered. Both looked up, taking in the happy expression on his face, as well as the slight flush in his pale cheeks from running.

"Harry! Papa said we could share a room if you want to and Mama and Uncle Sev don't mind," the exciteable boy said, barely pausing to catch his breath. "There's two beds; it'd be like a sleepover every day!"

Harry's eyes lit up. A sleepover, like big kids have? Plus, he'd get to talk to Draco more. He turned pleading green eyes on his aunt, who still looked slightly startled. "Please can we Auntie? Please? We'll be good, honest!"

Alyssa laughed at that. "Harry, you are an imp of mischief if there ever was one, and it seems like Draco was cut from the same cloth. However, I see no harm in allowing you share a room, provided you two stay out of trouble."

"Yay!" Harry cried, dropping the dustpan to hug his aunt, "Thanks Aunt Lyss."

"Thanks Mama," Draco said, coming forward to hug Alyssa as well.

"Don't thank me yet," Alyssa replied after she hugged the boys, "You still have to ask Sev as well."

"Can we go do that now?" Harry asked, unable to wait.

Alyssa shooed them away with a wave of her hand. "Go, run, play; I'm sure I can manage to clean without you. Knock before you enter the lab though, just in case."

Both boys nodded before turning and racing out of the room, calling "Bye Aunt Lyss" and "Bye Mama" behind them.

Alyssa charmed the dustpan while she swept, still laughing quietly over Harry and Draco's enthusiasm. _Those two are going to be the next generation of Marauders; I know it. Merlin help me._

* * *

Both boys raced down the steps, stopping in the entryway when they realized that they didn't know where the lab was. Hearing a noise from the room beside them, Harry assumed that it was Uncle Padfoot, cleaning the sitting room like Aunt Lyss ordered.

"Let's ask Uncle Padfoot, he'll know how to find the lab," Harry said, going towards the door and stretching to reach the doorknob.

"He should, it's his house," Draco said pragmatically, following Harry into the dark room.

"Uncle Padfoot," Harry called out, looking around for the man who he thought was in here. The room was dark, the armchairs and sofas covered in dust. It didn't look like anyone had cleaned in here.

"Maybe he's not in here," Draco said, just as a noise from the cabinet on the far wall attracted their attention.

"What's that?" Harry asked, walking over to the shaking cabinet curiously. There was obviously something in there that wanted out.

"I don't know," Draco said, coming forward and eyeing the cabinet warily. He didn't like the feeling that he got and he wanted to leave but didn't want Harry to think he was a coward. The feeling reminded him of something his father had shown him, a year or so ago. _It was scary, changing shapes into whatever scared me._ He really hoped that wasn't what was in the cabinet.

"Help me move this chair," Harry said, running over and trying to push one of the armchairs over to the cabinet.

"Harry, maybe we should go find Uncle Sev," Draco said nervously, not wanting to know what would happen if the cabinet was opened.

"C'mon Draco, it'll only take a minute," Harry persuaded, pulling the blonde by the arm over to the chair. "B'sides, what if it's a bird or a mouse trapped in there? It could die if we don't get it out."

"I guess," Draco said reluctantly, still thinking they'd be safer going to find Uncle Sev in the lab.

He helped Harry push the chair over, watching as the other boy stood on the seat and raised his hand to open the door. Draco backed up a few steps as the cabinet door opened, not wanting to get too close. He had a feeling that it wasn't a mouse or a bird trapped in there.

Harry fell backwards, landing on his bum on the floor as something rushed out of the cabinet, solidifying in front of him. It was a tall shadow, cloaked in darkness and with a skeletal hand. It was the same shadow that had tried to take his aunt away before, when she was bitten by the snake.

"G-get away," Harry said, standing shakily and backing up, bumping into Draco.

"Harry, run," the blonde boy said, grabbing his friend's hand and running toward the door. The shadow moved faster though, moving in front of the door so the two boys couldn't escape. Draco didn't know what this shadow was, but it was more scary than his father.

"PAPA," Harry shrieked as the shadow approached them again, one bony hand extended toward the boys.

"HELP," Draco screamed, as loud as he was able. He wanted someone, anyone to come and send this thing back into the cabinet. "MAMA, PAPA, HELP US!"

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, coming from several directions. Sirius entered the room first, followed by Remus, Alyssa, and Severus. As soon as the adults entered the room, the shadow shifted again. Since Sirius was the closest, it shifted into a dementor, sucking in a chilling breath.

"Riddikulus," Sirius said, causing the dementor's robe to turn pink. Laughing, he moved towards the boys, letting Remus have his turn.

This time, the boggart turned into a werewolf with blood on its muzzle. "Riddikulus," he stated firmly, causing the werewolf to turn into a puppy dog chasing its tail. He laughed and moved to join Sirius, letting his wife have a turn.

When the boggart focused on Alyssa, it changed into Remus, lying dead on the floor. "Riddikulus," she said, and the boggart changed, showing Remus standing in front of her hale and hearty with a bundle of blankets in his arms. She laughed as well, moving out of the way so Severus could have his turn, destroying it for good.

It focused on Severus, transforming into Harry, lying dead on the floor. Severus calmly said "Riddikulus", and the dead Harry turned into a live Harry, jumping around excitedly and causing Severus to laugh. The others joined in, even Draco and Harry, and it was too much for the boggart, causing it to explode into a cloud of dust that disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said, looking at the boys who were still shaking slightly in their guardians arms. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"I'd like to know as well," Alyssa said, looking at Draco and Harry, who were being held by Remus and Severus respectively.

"We didn't know how to find the lab," Harry admitted.

"And we thought Uncle Padfoot was cleaning in here, 'cause we heard a noise," Draco added.

"I was supposed to be, but Severus needed my help in the lab for a minute," Sirius explained, looking from one to the other. "When I wasn't in here, why didn't you go ask Remus or Alyssa how to find the lab? They would have told you or showed you where it's at."

"We didn't think of that," Draco admitted, blushing. It seemed so obvious what they should have done, especially since he had an idea about what was in the cabinet before they opened it.

"I wanted to know what was making the noise," Harry added, not willing to let Draco take all of the blame, "And I didn't think it would hurt to open the door."

"There was a boggart in there Harry," Remus said, "It's a Dark creature that assumes the shape of whatever frightens you the most."

"My father had one of those," Draco admitted, burying his face in Remus's chest as he remembered that day.

"You've seen a boggart before?" Alyssa asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. It was one of my punishments; I had to stay in the room with that for five minutes." Draco was still shaking, even with Alyssa carding his hair and Remus holding him close. That past experience mixed with this newest encounter had shaken him badly.

"Well, I trust that neither of you will attempt to open any more mysterious cabinets," Severus said, still holding Harry close. The poor boy was shaking as badly as Draco was; seeing the boggart impersonate Death had frightened him.

"Yes sir," Draco said, calming a little as Alyssa rubbed his back soothingly. Harry only nodded.

"I think hot chocolate is needed, followed by a discussion with our two troublemakers," Alyssa said, looking at all of the adults.

"Yes, though it's hardly necessary to punish them for an accident, and it's not likely they'll repeat this one," Remus replied, wondering how many times in the future accidents like this would occur, and nearly laughing at the thought.

Alyssa shook her head, guessing what Remus was thinking and agreeing. _Dear Merlin, I'll have more grey hairs than Albus before I'm thirty._ She led the way to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the two troublemakers, wondering if she was insane for even thinking of adding more children to this chaos.


	13. Scars, Both Old & New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates have been late, but I've been studying for finals as it's almost the end of the semester for me.

"Draco, bath time," Alyssa said, entering the room where the little boy was playing with blocks, by himself because Harry had been called off to his bath by Severus.

"Ok Mama," Draco said, rising from where he was sitting and looking at the blocks. "Where do these go?"

"Put them back in the box, then when we fetch your pajamas from your room, you can put it in Harry's toy chest," Alyssa replied, gently stroking the blonde's hair and wondering if she was an idiot for being grateful to Lucius Malfoy for kidnapping her. _If he hadn't taken me, then I would have never known how badly Draco was being treated. If I'm a fool for being grateful for my hostage situation, then so be it._

They went upstairs to the boys' room. Draco moved to the toy chest to put away the blocks while Alyssa borrowed one of Harry's sleep shirts for Draco. _Tomorrow we need to go shopping. We can't keep borrowing Harry's clothes for Draco forever; the boy needs a few things of his own._

She led him down the hall to the bathroom, mostly focusing on what she needed to do the next day. That explains why the scars on Draco's back caught her completely off guard, especially since she recognized the shape of the marks. _The cane; that bloody snake cane that he's always carrying. He used that to beat Draco?_

"Draco," Alyssa asked, her voice shaking slightly, "Who did that to you?" She had to stop herself from tracing the non-existent scars that used to cover her body. She finally allowed Remus to apply the scar removal cream, on their wedding night, but now she could almost see them on her pale skin once more. Draco's answer didn't help much.

"Father did," he replied, in a voice that was equal parts sad and resigned, "I was bad, so he hit me to try to make me be good. If I was really bad, I got put in with that boggart thing. I tried to be good…" here his voice broke, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh Draco," Alyssa sighed, picking him up and holding him close, ignoring the fact that he was half dressed, "Even if you didn't behave, he shouldn't have punished you so. You shouldn't like your punishment, but it shouldn't cause you to bleed or truly fear for your wellbeing."

"That's kinda what Harry said," Draco mumbled, his face pressed into Alyssa's shoulder, "He said Father was bad to punish me like that, and that you and Papa never will."

"I promise you Draco, we may spank you or scold you, ground you or put you in time out, but we will never abuse you," Alyssa said, fighting tears for the first time in a long time. _God, why did this have to be so hard to face._

That's how Remus found them, Alyssa sitting on the stool in the bathroom, gently stroking Draco's hair as she attempted to soothe both of their fears. She looked up when she heard him enter, and sighed at the unspoken question in his eyes. She moved slightly, allowing Remus to see Draco's back and all the scars covering it. The werewolf looked stunned.

 _His father_ , Alyssa mouthed, looking sadly at the crying blonde in her lap, _with that blasted cane I assume._

Remus growled softly, the urge to kill Malfoy senior increasing by the second. Draco looked up, and Remus quickly schooled his expression into a calm smile, smothering the rage he had for Lucius Malfoy.

"Hi Papa," Draco said his voice noticeably more subdued, "I forgot to tell Mama 'bout my scars, then I membered what Father did."

"Draco, we all have scars, whether it looks like it or not," Alyssa said, ruffling the boy's hair slightly, "Just ask Papa after a full moon. Even with my potion, he still needs healed after a full moon."

"You try curling up comfortably with razor sharp claws and not scratch yourself," Remus grumbled good-naturedly, recognizing the teasing tone.

"I must, seeing as I usually accompany you during the full moon, ensuring you don't get lost," Alyssa replied, setting Draco on his own two feet as she stood.

"I need your assistance finding my way home?"

"Well, while dogs are believed to be able to find their way home regardless…" Alyssa trailed off, not finishing that sentence the way should would have if Draco wasn't around. _You couldn't find your arse with both hands and a map._

"Would mind if Papa gives you your bath Draco? I need to go and make sure Sirius isn't getting into mischief. The things that man comes up with when he's bored," Alyssa shook her head, smirking as she thought of Sirius's last escapade.

"Ok, make sure Uncle Padfoot isn't being bad, 'cause if he is you'll have to give him time out," Draco said, slightly teasingly.

"Probably," Alyssa said as she exited the room, "I'll be back to tuck you in Draco."

"Better decide whether you want a story or a song," Remus said, gesturing for Draco to finish undressing and get in the tub.

"Why?" Draco asked, leaning back as Remus washed his hair.

"Because that's usually how Alyssa tucks Harry in, either reading him a story or singing to him," Remus answered, careful to keep the shampoo from running in Draco's eyes.

"Really?" Draco asked, curious.

"Really. Of course, if you don't want either, she'd respect that," Remus said, continuing to wash Draco while plotting creative ways to kill the Malfoys. The hopeful tone Draco used when he asked if Alyssa would really read to him tore at his heart. _How hard is it to read a story to your kid? Alyssa and I do it when we babysit Harry for Sev. Hell, even Sirius will read stories to Harry if Sev's too tired that night._

"What does Harry usually choose?" Draco asked as he was wrapped in a towel and thoroughly dried off and dressed in his borrowed nightclothes.

"Well, he usually asks Sev and Siri for stories, unless Alyssa is around at bedtime, in which case he'll ask her. Sometimes he'll ask her to sing, other times he'll ask for Severus to sing with her. I usually am asked for a story, though Alyssa once roped me into singing as well," Remus answered, leading the little boy to the room he would share with his almost cousin.

Alyssa was there, tucking Harry in and kissing his forehead lightly. She moved over to Draco's bed, pulling down the covers and prompting him to get in. She repeated the tucking in process, kissing him on his forehead as she pulled away.

"Now," Alyssa asked as she sat down on the rocking chair by the window, Remus still leaning against the doorframe, "Tonight do you want a story or a song?"

Such a simple question; why couldn't Draco answer? He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, unsure of what to say. Harry took the decision from him.

"Sing please Auntie," he said, still snuggled up in his blankets.

"If Remus will sing with me," Alyssa said, amusement glinting in her black eyes as she waved a hand, causing music to play.

"Baby when I met you there was peace I know," Remus sang, recognizing the song instantly. He'd have been an idiot to forget the first song they danced to at their wedding.

They sang, their voices low and soothing to the boys, allowing them to fall asleep without worrying about nightmares about the day's events.

"Islands in the stream, that is what we are…" they sang, drifting off before the end as both noticed that Harry and Draco were asleep.

"Well done wolf," Alyssa smirked, accepting the hand offered and rising from her chair.

"I could say the same to you love," Remus replied, smirking as they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Now that the kids are asleep," Alyssa said, heading down the hall, "Let's go and plan how we're going to outsmart Malfoy and ensure that his smarmy arse ends up in Azkaban."

Remus could only nod in agreement as he followed his wife to the kitchen, where Severus and Sirius were waiting to being planning their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from '83, and it's "Islands in the Stream" by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers


	14. Thinking

"Ok, we have the letter as a threat, plus pensieve memories of your imprisonment," Sirius began, jumping into the case eagerly. Severus sometimes joked that he should have been a lawyer instead of a cop.

"Doubtless Malfoy will try to bring me up on a kidnapping charge," Alyssa sighed, accepting the cup of tea from Remus as she thought about how to get around that.

"You're his godmother, right Lyss?" Remus asked, settling into the chair beside Alyssa.

"Yes, Sev's his godfather, I'm his godmother. Where are you going with this wolf?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Moony, you're brilliant," Sirius crowed as he realized what his friend had thought of.

Severus and Alyssa shared partly confused, partly annoyed looks for a moment. "Would one of you two kindly explain what you're so happy about?" Severus asked, his tone conveying his annoyance.

"Before you left and took Draco, you had evidence that Malfoy was abusing him, right Lyss?" Sirius asked, realizing that the Potions Master and Mistress had no clue about the loophole Remus had just found them.

"Yes," Alyssa replied, frowning as she tried to see what Remus and Sirius obviously saw, "He was upset, told me things that went on in the house. I could tell he wasn't lying because he had a bruise on his face, shaped like a hand, indicating that either his father or mother had struck him. He preferred to stay in a dank dungeon with his godmother he hadn't seen in two years rather than go with his father. And at the end, when Lucius crucioed me, he only did that because I stood in front of Draco."

"Exactly," Sirius said, smirking even though the evidence Alyssa rattled off made him slightly ill, "You pledged to protect him, by any means necessary, when you were appointed his godmother. If you have significant cause to think that he was being mistreated…"

"Then she was perfectly within her rights as his godmother to remove him from his situation and question him," Severus said, comprehension dawning on his face, "Lupin, you really are brilliant."

"Will it hold up in court?" Alyssa asked, smiling slightly at the light flush on Remus's face. _Still as modest as ever, my heart._

"Without a doubt," Sirius said confidently. He knew law, had studied after his mother had disowned him, and he knew that if this went to court, Lucius Malfoy would be lucky if all of his money and connections kept him and his wife from facing the Kiss. "Threats, kidnapping, child abuse, conspiracy to revive a Dark Lord, plus his other charges from when he attacked us in Britain; there's enough there that he'll face a lifetime in Azkaban, if not the Kiss."

"The Kiss is too good for them," Alyssa muttered, her eyes blazing with midnight fire, "They should have to face the consequences of their actions every day, and remember what they did to that little boy."

Her eyes grew haunted as she thought about the few times she and Severus had been called to visit Malfoy Manor, the most recent being when Draco was sick two years ago and she retrieved the Horcrux that the elder Malfoys had hidden. _Was the abuse going on even then? Did I miss it simply because I didn't want to be reminded of my past?_

The others looked at each other. They all knew something was wrong, Alyssa doesn't just zone out like that. It's not a vision, that much is certain, but what could she be thinking about that's haunting her that badly?

"Lyss?" Remus ventured, taking her hand in his, "Lyssa, are you alright? C'mon Lyss, say something please."

"How long?" Alyssa's voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes still had that faraway, pained expression.

"How long what?" Sirius asked, confused as to why Alyssa was basically acting like a robot when minutes ago she was vowing revenge.

"How long was Draco abused?" Alyssa said, her voice now carrying the same haunted tone that her eyes reflected, "How did I miss it? How did we miss it Sev? I was there, and all I saw was a doting mother and a spoiled son. What did I miss? When did they start torturing the poor boy?"

Severus realized what his sister was talking about, and it sent a cold chill through him as well. _We were there half a dozen times each year; how did we miss this? Did they only start this after they tried to kill us, or were we too blind to see what was right in front of us?_

"It's not your fault," Remus said, looking from one to the other. Both had identical expressions of horror on their faces, trapped in memories of the past. "If he was abused when you were visiting, you would have noticed."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, patting Severus's shoulder reassuringly, "Besides, I think Malfoy Sr. only got physical after his plan for world domination failed, so you wouldn't have noticed anything because you didn't see Draco."

"Possibly," Alyssa said, still distractedly thinking back to the spoiled, pampered boy she remembered and comparing him with the sweet, yet obviously abused child upstairs. _When did it start?_

"That doesn't matter now," Remus said, anticipating the thought that was tumbling through his wife's head, "He's here, he's safe, and no one is going to hurt him again."

"You're right wolf," Alyssa sighed, leaning so she could rest her head against his shoulder, "But I still worry."

"You always worry," Remus said, only half-joking.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Sirius suggested, noticing that both twins still were paler than normal, worrying about things they can't change. "Tomorrow, Alyssa could take the boys shopping for some things for them while we discuss this?"

"Is there a reason why I'm the automatic babysitter?" Alyssa asked, faint amusement creeping into her voice.

Sirius just shrugged. "You just are; I don't actually have a valid reason."

"Only you," she muttered, standing to go, grabbing Remus's hand as she did so. It may have been selfishness on her part, but Alyssa didn't know if she could face the nightmares that were certain to strike without Remus.


	15. The Trial

The two months of their almost vacation passed quickly. Cleaning the house to be fit for human habitation was the goal for the first week, after which everything turned to The Plan. The plan to take the Malfoys to court, to show them that their money didn't make them invincible and that their plans would not succeed.

Much of the time was spent thinking. What did they have against the Malfoys, what could the Malfoys use against them? The list for the former was longer than the latter. Another step was questioning Draco about what exactly his parents had done to him. The results were hardly surprising. Lucius punished him with either the cane or the boggart, while Narcissa seemed to prefer to pretend Draco didn't exist if he'd done something wrong, only using physical methods as a last resort.

Alyssa had skipped her appointment with the Healer, not trusting the safety of the hospital with Lucius Malfoy around. The house in Germany was well warded, and any excursion out of it was taken with practiced precision, glamors and fake identities being a skill of the two former spies. Between the thinking and the discussing, Sirius was putting together their case, sending letters to both Ministries as well as people that were going to testify as character witnesses, Poppy and Minerva at the top of that list. Everything had to be perfect, or else they would fail, and both Malfoys would be free to plot another day.

Even with all of the careful planning and consideration, they all spent a rather tense last day, the day before the trial. Even Harry and Draco, who had been running around the house constantly, were subdued, coloring or just talking quietly. Severus and Alyssa busied themselves with potions in the lab, attempting to find a distraction. Remus attempted reading, but after spending thirty minutes staring at the book without absorbing anything, he gave it up as a bad job, settling on watching Harry and Draco. Sirius kept going over the details of the case, all of their evidence lined up neatly in front of him as he went over facts and questions. It was almost a relief when it was time for bed, allowing sleep to bury all fears until the new day dawned.

* * *

Stepping into the courtroom was an eerie experience for Severus and Alyssa. The room picked for the Malfoy's trial was the same one that they were tried in when they were brought up on charges. Neither looked at the chairs nor the magical manacles, remembering all too well how it felt as they tightened, restraining you physically and magically until you felt weak, helpless.

When Lucius and Narcissa were brought into the courtroom, Remus laughed outright. Dirty and rumpled, disheveled and bedraggled, they possessed none of their former arrogance. Both seemed confused as to how this case got this far, and infuriated that all of their influence wasn't able to keep them from spending the past week in Azkaban. As the manacles surrounded the two prisoners, Barty Crouch began the trial.

Tuning out on the legal waffle that always precedes these things, Alyssa came back to attention as she was called to the stand. _Defense last then._ She calmly walked up to the podium, swearing an oath on her magic that she would not lie, and took her seat to await questioning. _I wonder if they'll begin with the kidnapping in America, or the attempted kidnapping in Britain._ America's ministry was here in force, the Minster of Magic, a term borrowed from their British cousins, was here with several of her best Aurors.

"You are Alyssa Lupin, nee Snape?" the attorney for the Wizengamot asked.

"Yes, as I specified when I made my oath," Alyssa replied, rolling her eyes at the inane question that was always asked first.

"You received a note from Mr. Malfoy in late July. Please tell the court what occurred, and what the message was."

"Very well. It was July 31st, the afternoon of my nephew's birthday. My family and I, as well as a few close friends, were watching the boy open his presents when an owl delivered the letter. My husband retrieved the note and handed it to me, as it was addressed to me. The letter, which was submitted to the court as evidence, implied that Mr. Malfoy would attempt to harm my family, using any means necessary, and implying that nowhere was safe." Alyssa spoke in a level tone of voice, hiding her emotions behind the blank mask both she and her brother had had to perfect before beginning to spy on the Dark Lord.

"Did you have any reason to believe that this was anything other than an idle threat?" The court lawyer was doing a fine job of incorporating the past and the present with his questions.

"Yes. Before we moved here, there were simultaneous attacks on the house I shared with my brother and his son, and the house where a friend of the family, Sirius Black, lived with my husband, then boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Lucius led a group of Death Eaters in the attack on my residence, while Narcissa led another group to Sirius's house."

"How can you trust anything she says?" Lucius interrupted, sneering unpleasantly at Alyssa, "She's a half-blood married to a half-breed. Her husband's a werewolf for Merlin's sake!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you will remain quiet until it is time for you to defend yourself. Until then, I do not wish to hear from you. I don't see what how blood status or what her husband is affects this ruling, except perhaps to show your obvious prejudice, a leftover from your time as a Death Eater perhaps?" Barty Crouch was nearly panting. He had the chance to put two Death Eaters away, ones he knew we guilty but had been unable to pin anything on. Granted, two of the people assisting him were former Death Eaters, but those two had proven their capabilities already. They were of more use in assisting him with the Malfoy's imprisonment than they were in Azkaban. Besides, he'd have to fight with the Americans to throw them there, as technically the Snapes, Lupins, and Sirius Black were all American citizens now. "Counselor, continue your questioning of the witness."

The lawyer nodded, looking at the papers in his hands before continuing. "After you read the letter, what did you do Mrs. Lupin?"

Alyssa smiled ruefully. "I used an excuse to have Harry take one of our guests, Minerva Mcgonagall, over to Severus's house, so that way we could speak without Harry overhearing and worrying. Apparently that was a wasted effort."

"And why is that?" The question was from one of the wizards of the Wizengamot, and the man seemed honestly interested. _Of course, how often does a soap opera come to court? Spies, lies, evil, deceit, everything necessary for a good drama._

"Harry and Minerva left, leaving us to decide our course of action. We decided to speak of it later, after Harry had gone to bed. I left to fetch both back to the party. In retrospect, I should have simply apparated from my house to Severus's, but I was not thinking clearly. I opened the door and stepped onto the porch, noticing a faint trace of magic in the air. I ignored it, and left the porch, leaving the safety of the wards placed on my home. As soon as I was free of the wards, a Stunning spell hit me in the chest. Then, of course, everything faded to black."

"When you awoke, what happened?"

"I was in a dungeon, on a rather uncomfortable cot, with a slight headache from when my head hit the ground. I looked around, trying to get my bearings, and heard footsteps approaching my cell. Lucius Malfoy appeared, letting me know exactly who my jailer was and what he wanted from me."

"And what did Mr. Malfoy want from you?"

"That is in my memory, one of the many which I submitted as evidence," Alyssa replied, not bothering to relate every detail of the ritual once more, and thanking whoever was listening for her forethought in excluding the part of the memory where she checked on her spare wand. _They don't need to know everything now, just enough._

"Very well Mrs. Lupin, we'll change topics. You claim that Mr. Malfoy and his wife as mistreating their son, which is why you took him with you when you fled the dungeons, correct?"

"Yes," Alyssa nodded, "I was named as his godmother after his birth, and as such was required to vow to do anything in my power to protect him, keeping him from harm, no matter who or what is harming him. He was crying in the corridor outside my cell. Lucius came down when I was trying to convince the child to stop trying. Draco was thrown into the cell with me, and seemed very afraid of his father, which didn't surprise me considering the way he treated the boy. At some point, after Lucius left, I was able to get him calmed down, about the same time a house elf entered with our breakfast. A small piece of bread and a goblet of milk each. I requested that the elf take Draco to his room, but the boy refused, preferring to stay with me in the dungeon. Suspicious, seeing as I hadn't seen the child in two years."

There was some muttering in the court at that, but they quieted as Alyssa continued.

"With Draco's help, I was able to send a message to Remus, to let them know where I was being held. This was after I asked the boy if he wanted to come with me when I left."

The muttering was louder now, but it stopped once Alyssa resumed her story after a moment.

"The memory will contain full details of that, but suffice to say that Draco agreed, and we were happily shivering in the dungeons waiting for my rescue party." This was said with a slightly sardonic smile, causing Remus to shake his head. _She really can't resist sometimes._

"Lucius came in, after I sent the message, and he was going to punish Draco for staying with me, rather than begging for his father's forgiveness. When I stood in front of Draco, Lucius decided to play Death Eater again and used the Cruciartus curse on me. After that, he left and Draco and I were able to escape, and after our return, it was decided that it was in our family's best interest to leave the country for a time, until we had amassed our evidence to bring up Lucius and Narcissa on charges of child abuse, unlawful detainment, and terrorism."

The Malfoys had grown increasingly pale throughout Alyssa's testimony, but at the last statement it looked like both of them would faint. They seemed to realize, for the first time, how serious the charges against them were. Children were precious in the wizarding world, and as such child abusers were punished much more harshly, with a minimum of forty years in Azkaban, more if the crimes were severe. Add that to the unlawful detainment, which was a good decade, and the terrorism charge, which in Britain amounted to life in Azkaban or the Kiss, and the Malfoys were doomed before they even brought Draco in for questioning, or called any other witnesses to the stand.

Alyssa returned to her seat beside Remus as Severus took the stand next, leaving to watch the boys while Sirius took his turn. After Sirius was Remus, and after that was a brief recess, following which Draco was called to talk about his parents' abuse. He didn't want to sit on the stand, insisting that either Alyssa or Remus come with him. Alyssa was allowed to hold him, comforting him when remembering became too painful. At the end of the narrative, which for some reason included his time with his new family, most of the people in the courtroom were in tears and ready to sentence the Malfoys to the deepest pit imaginable. Predictably, both attempted to use half-truths to avoid lying and telling the truth, but there was already so much against them that their words honestly didn't matter. Actions speak louder than words.

The Wizengamot left to consider what they had heard and to view the evidence that had been presented to them. Alyssa and the others took the opportunity to go to a room off the hall and attempt to calm Draco, Sirius going as far as turning into Padfoot for a few minutes. By the time the jury was back, everyone was ready to head back to the courtroom, Harry for the first time.

"The Wizengamot have decided that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are guilty of all charges, and are sentenced to life in Azkaban. Dwalish, Moody, take them away," Barty Crouch said, noting with satisfaction as his orders were carried out. "Now, Mrs. Lupin, if you and your husband would bring young Mr. Malfoy and approach the bench."

Alyssa stood, holding one of Draco's hands as Remus took the other. They walked into the center of the courtroom, standing in front of the chairs that had previously held the two adult Malfoys.

"You wish to adopt the child, via blood adoption, correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Remus said, answering for Alyssa, "We would like to make Draco our son officially." The unspoken, _we already think of him that way,_ rang throughout the courtroom.

"Yes, well, in regards to that request, and your past…discrepancies," Barty Crouch said, eyeing both Alyssa and Remus, "The Wizengamot has decided…"


	16. A Compromise

"The Wizengamot has decided…that it is impossible to honor your request," Barty Crouch said. "Between your less than exemplary past and your husband's…condition, it would be unwise to place the boy with you, as he wouldn't be safe."

"Safe?" Alyssa asked incredulously, "What about me or my husband makes you think we are not qualified to raise a child? Because I was a Death Eater when I was seventeen? I turned spy a short time later, along with my brother, and was cleared of all charges. And what could you possibly have against Remus?" She knew, of course, what Crouch was suggesting, but she wanted him to say it.

"He is a werewolf," the man replied in a bored tone, "Meaning that he is unstable, able to snap at the slightest provocation. He is a beast in human form." Laughter from his right had Crouch looking at the American Minister. "You have something to add?"

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact," Minister Hall said dryly, "I've met both Lupins before now, and I can tell you Alyssa is more likely to snap than Remus is. Most people who stop by her apothecary know better than to disrespect or threaten her family, because she has a fiery temper. Her husband, on the other hand, is known for his calm and even temperament and is one of the best Healers I've ever met."

Remus blushed at the Minister's praise, recalling when the woman had brought her daughter to the hospital. The child had been crying, and he had been the only one able to attempt to heal her without a catastrophe. He didn't realize that she had remembered that.

"But he's a werewolf," Fudge spluttered from his place, "He's dangerous. What will they do with the boy during the full moon?"

"The same thing we plan on doing before our son or daughter is born," Alyssa retorted angrily, "We'll take Draco over to stay with Severus and Sirius, then go to a secluded clearing in the middle of the wilderness, several hours away from human habitation. Even with his Wolfsbane, we don't take chances."

"You currently do this?" Barty Crouch asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Remus replied, looking the older man steadily in the eye, "My wife makes my potion flawlessly, yet I'm still cautious in case something should happen. I know how dangerous I can be during the full moon, make no mistake of that."

"And yet," Severus interrupted, leaning forward in his seat slightly, "He managed to complete his schooling at Hogwarts with many of the students none the wiser and with no accidents. Once in America, he was able to study as a Healer and is currently employed at a good hospital, and still no harm has been done."

"But…" Fudge started, but Sirius cut him off.

"He's not Greyback, who looks for any excuse to kill, and he's not some mindless beast that kills for pleasure. He's never killed or bitten anyone, or ever been in danger of doing so." That last bit was a slight lie, but it was his fault more than Remus's, and he doubted Alyssa and Severus were going to bring that up.

"What if I could offer a compromise?" Minister Hall asked, eyeing the two most vocal members of the opposition. It astounded her that after these people heard what this couple had done for the little boy, they would overlook all of that because of a condition that they had no control over.

"What do you have in mind?" Barty Crouch asked warily.

"Allow the boy to go with them for a time, say six months? During that time, I will have people from Child Services come and observe them from time to time. If Mr. and Mrs. Lupin pass their inspection, then they will have full approval to adopt young Mr. Malfoy. If not, then he will become a ward of your ministry, to be placed where you see fit."

"But I wanna stay with Mama an Papa," a small voice said petulantly. Everyone looked at Draco. "They're nice, so are Uncle Sev and Uncle Sirius and Harry. Mama and Papa are good parents, and I'd be a big brother."

"The boy seems happy with them," Amelia Bones spoke up from her place, "So maybe it would be wise to follow Minister Hall's suggestion? If there is any sign of trouble, the boy would be removed quickly, but if he is happy he would be allowed to remain."

The others in the Wizengamot glanced at one another. None of them were particularly fond of werewolves, but angering this particular werewolf would be unwise. The families in question were held in high regard for their help defeating Voldemort and now for neutralizing the threat that the Malfoys had posed. If the public found out that a hero, werewolf or not, was being mistreated, they'd be up in arms. There seemed to be only one decision.

"Very well," Crouch grumbled unhappily, "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, you have temporary custody of young Malfoy. If your behavior is acceptable by the end of the probationary period, then you will be allowed to adopt the boy. Case dismissed." With that, the officials and spectators began to file out of the courtroom. Minister Hall nodded to the Lupins before she left.

"I will owl you with the details within a week," she promised before she left, followed by her legion of Aurors.

Alyssa and Remus could only stare at each other for a moment, before both smiled down at the petulant blonde.

"It'll be alright cub," Remus said benfing down and picking up the little blonde, "We'll show them what a good family we make."

"And then I can stay with you and Mama," Draco replied, smiling slightly.

"Of course Dragon," Alyssa said, ruffling his hair slightly as they went to rejoin the others, "You're part of our family now." Small and odd though it may be, it was a family nonetheless, loving despite the challenges they faced and were continuing to face. Nothing worth doing is ever easy, and that would hold true for the future of this unconventional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utter fluff at the end, but it will be angsty soon enough. They needed a bit of fluff


	17. The Visit

A month had passed since the trial, and there had already been one visit from Child Services. The man had been polite and unbiased thankfully, and he left to report that Draco was in good hands. They received a note a few days later, however, that made both Alyssa and Remus worry. Minister Hall owled them to report that Fudge didn't believe the report of the first representative sent, so he would be sending one of his staff on the next visit.

* * *

That day started out like so many others. Remus was the first up. He had to leave for work earlier than usual, to make up for taking the afternoon off. He was worried about this visit, much more so than he was for the other one. Many witches and wizards in Britain distrusted his kind, and he had a feeling that anyone working for Fudge would be the same. By the time Alyssa had gotten up and dressed and collected Draco, thirty minutes had passed and Remus was nervously pacing.

Alyssa looked at the pacing lycanthrope for a minute before silently summoning a calming draught. She beckoned Draco to the table while she went over to Remus, stepping in front of him so he would stop pacing. He looked startled, and she realized that he hadn't even noticed that they had entered the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," he said unnecessarily, gesturing at the table where the food was, complete with warming charms on each plate.

"I'd noticed," Alyssa replied, handing him the potion and giving him a look when he hesitated. "Drink it or I'll spell it in your stomach Remus. You'll give yourself an ulcer worrying like this."

"I can't help it Lyss," Remus sighed, sinking into his seat as he downed the potion and waited for it to work, "Fudge hates werewolves, and the person he sends will look for any excuse to remove Draco from a 'dangerous beast' like me."

"You are not dangerous and they won't be able to do much with Child Services observing them," Alyssa soothed, gently taking his hand as she sat as well. "Minister Hall isn't going to let them take Draco just because of their prejudice."

"Mama's right," Draco added from his seat, pausing in eating his pancakes to reassure his almost parents, "The nice man that was here said you're good parents, 'specially cause you work and still take care of me. Mother and Father didn't do any of that."

"Thanks for the confidence cub," Remus murmured, the calming potion helping him as much as his family's words were.

* * *

After breakfast they split up, Alyssa and Draco walking the short distance to the apothecary while Remus apparated to the hospital. Once in the apothecary, Draco made a beeline to the back where he knew Harry would be if he was at the store already. He was there, and so was Uncle Sev who was teaching Harry how to make a simple healing potion. Draco eagerly joined the lesson. Alyssa stayed in the front of the store as promised, as her Healer made it clear that she wasn't allowed to brew until after the baby was born. Smiling slightly as the child in question began kicking once again, she began going over names for the millionth time. The child was a girl, but what to name her? Her musing was interrupted as customers began to enter the store, some buying potions, other only buying ingredients. The morning passed swiftly, and it was almost time for Alyssa and Draco to go. It was noon, and they were going to head home to eat and get ready for the visit at one.

As she called for Draco, two women she hadn't seen before entered the store. The first was average height and thin, but not overly so. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was dressed in simple black slacks and a nice blue top. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with interest as she looked around. The other was short and squat, resembling a toad at first glance. She was dressed entirely in pink, complete with a pink bow on her brown curls. She had her nose wrinkled up in distaste, as though she was too good to be there.

"Welcome to Snape's Apothecary," Alyssa said politely, even as she fought the urge to sneer at the toad lady. Draco appeared at her side, stepping closer as he looked at the woman in pink. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You are Alyssa Lupin?" the toad asked, saying Lupin with biting disgust.

"Yes, and you are…?" Alyssa smirked at the indignant expression on the toad's face, as though she should have known who that woman was. Granted, she had a pretty good idea, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Elizabeth Kingsley," the blonde said, holding her hand out for Alyssa to shake and ruffling Draco's hair, "And this must be Draco."

"Yep," he replied, stepping closer to Alyssa as the toad woman looked at him. No way was he letting her touch him.

"I am Delores Umbridge," the pink toad said proudly, lifting her head as though she expected a medal.

"Pleasure," Alyssa said dryly, taking Draco's hand as she stepped out from behind the counter. Severus knew that she was leaving, and she'd prefer to have this conversation at home. "We were just about to leave for lunch, if you would care to join us…"

"How often do you eat out Mrs. Lupin? Do you spend too much time brewing potions and working in this store to worry about taking care of the boy?" Unbridge seemed to be trying to get a rise out of Alyssa, but she'd be damned if she gave the woman the satisfaction.

"Actually, my husband and I take turns cooking each day. He will make breakfast, I'll make lunch, and we take turns for dinner," Alyssa replied, walking out of the store with Draco beside her.

"Mama and Papa cook really good, better than house elves," Draco told Ms. Kingsley, who laughed slightly.

"That's quite the glowing recommendation. I can burn water, so this will probably be an improvement. Did you take classes?" she asked curiously, all three of them ignoring Umbridge's muttering.

"No, but cooking is much easier than brewing, so I just followed the recipes until I learned how to cook without them, adding things as necessary," Alyssa replied, waving her wand to relax the wards so their guests could enter.

The room was tidy, nothing out of place but still managing to look lived in. Draco immediately disappeared to wash up, leaving Alyssa to show the guests to the kitchen. Forgoing more elaborate measures, she began to make grilled cheese with tomato soup, watching as Umbridge poked her nose into every nook and cranny of the kitchen.

Remus appeared in the kitchen with Draco in his arms. He stiffened as he looked at Umbridge, who was responsible for a majority of the anti-werewolf legislation in place in Britain. Alyssa noticed Remus's glance towards Unbridge and winced as she saw the woman glare at him.

"What do you two plan to do with Draco?" Unbridge asked, taking a seat as far from Remus as possible as Alyssa placed food on the table.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, trying and failing to get Draco to let go of him and sit in his own seat. Shrugging, he let the boy sit on his lap while they ate, something that seemed to irritate Umbridge to no end.

"He is the pureblood heir of a noble house," Umbridge replied, speaking to Alyssa as she scowled at the simple food in front of her. Elizabeth, however, seemed to relish the simple fare. "Neither of you are equipped to handle the training of the boy in how he should behave."

"Which is why Lord Black is going to teach him how to handle politics and his finances," Alyssa replied, forgoing food for a calming cup of tea. _Merlin help me not to strangle this harpy._ "Remus and I are half-bloods, and we readily admit to not knowing the first thing about what he will need to do, but Sirius knows and has agreed to teach Draco as well as Harry, who is heir to another pureblood house."

The woman muttered something but was ignored. Elizabeth took over the conversation from that point, asking about their daily life and plans for sending Draco to school next year. She questioned about how Draco liked living with Alyssa and Remus and had him give her a tour of the house. By the end of the visit, she was certain that they were the best parents for Draco, while Umbridge was convinced of the opposite. The two were still arguing as Remus showed them out, collapsing on the couch next to Alyssa after he shut the door.

"Thank Merlin that's over," he sighed as Draco scrambled up to sit in his lap, "I thought that harpy would never leave. Ms. Kingsley seemed nice enough though."

"Mm," Alyssa agreed, resting her head against Remus's shoulder, "Let's just hope she has more clout than that pink toad of an undersecretary. I don't trust her any farther than I could throw her."

"Me neither," he admitted, "But it should work out fine. What's the worst she could do?"

"Declare us unfit parents and drag us back into court," Alyssa replied gloomily.

Remus ignored that, and the three of them sat there for a while, thinking about the visit and wondering what Umbridge was going to do when she got back to Britain. Then again, what's the worst she could do?


	18. Reassurance

"How long do you think it will last?" Remus asked, glancing from Sirius to Severus. The men had taken Harry and Draco to the playground, leaving Alyssa at Minerva's mercy.

Severus snorted. "Considering the amount of pink Minerva was planning on using to decorate, I suspect my sister will disappear within half an hour."

"Has she ever gone to a baby shower before?" Sirius asked, wondering where Alyssa would go to get away from Minerva.

"She went to Narcissa's," Severus replied, "But there is a difference between being a guest and being the center of attention."

"Which means she'll be coming back through the floo before everyone that Minerva invited shows up," Remus replied, smiling. Minerva was throwing the shower at her house, and it had taken him the better part of two days to convince Alyssa to go and to promise not to hex the older witch for her well-meaning meddling.

"If Minerva is smart, she will disconnect the floo after Alyssa has gone through," Severus said, smirking.

Remus just shook his head as Sirius laughed. He knew he'd be in for it when Alyssa got home, but he found the whole situation hilariously funny. He hoped that she would let him see the memory.

"Papa," Draco said, coming up to Remus from where he'd been playing with Harry, "There's an owl at the house."

Looking down the street, Remus saw the tawny owl sitting on the front porch railing. "I wonder who's sending us a letter now," Remus mused as Draco went back to the sandbox. "Watch Draco for me while I go grab the letter?"

"Sure Moony," Sirius said easily, "It might be important. Plus, you don't want the muggles to see the owl and get suspicious."

Remus only nodded, calling to Draco that he'd be right back before heading down the street to get the letter. He took it from the owl, fishing a treat out of the pocket of his pants and giving it to the bird. Sitting on one of the chairs on the porch, he looked at the letter, uneasily noting that it had the Ministry seal. They hadn't heard anything since the visit last week, and Remus had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good news.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

There have been discrepancies in the reports I have received in regards to your care of Draco Malfoy. The first person sent to observe you, Mr. Addamson, was convinced that you were able to care for young Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Kingsley seconded that sentiment, however the woman who accompanied her from the British Ministry was quite adamant that neither of you have any idea how to raise a child. Minister Fudge and I have come to an agreement, and there is a visit planned within the next month. I will be the one conducting this visit, accompanied by Mr. Fudge, and at the end we will decide if you are satisfactory parents for young Draco. Regards,

Minister Hall

Remus read the letter through twice before the meaning sunk in. _The British Ministry doesn't want us to adopt Draco because of my lycanthropy, and so far the American Ministry hasn't been able to stop them._ Remus shook his head sadly as he sat on the steps. _What will they do when our daughter is born? Will they try to take her from us too? Would they do that? If they're worried about the threat I pose, then there's no telling what they will do._

Distracted by his depressing thoughts, Remus didn't hear the floo flare as Alyssa came back through. She had snuck away while Minerva was welcoming the other guests, following a hunch that she was needed here. Looking at the distraught lycanthrope on the porch, she realized that she was right. _Oh Remus, what's happened now?_

Remus looked up as Alyssa rested a hand on his shoulder. "Back so soon Lyss?"

She shrugged. "You needed me for some reason, that's more than enough reason to flee that party. What happened?"

Remus wordlessly handed the letter to Alyssa, watching as her eyes flashed and her lips thinned.

"So the harpy is still trying to wreak havoc on anyone who she dislikes?"

"Because of me, they might take Draco away, and our daughter after she's born," Remus replied tonelessly, burying his face in his hands.

"They won't get Draco, nor will they take our daughter. They don't have any reason to remove her from our care, and the toad's excuses will come to light when Minister Hall visits. It will be fine Remus," Alyssa said, trying to pull Remus out of this black mood he settled into. _What has gotten into him?_

Remus stood quickly, turning to face Alyssa. "It won't be fine; why are you always convinced everything will be? They hate my kind, and will do anything to make my life miserable. Do you know how many papers you would have had to sign in Britain if you wanted to marry me, papers stating that you knowingly were marrying a beast that could kill you? We would have had to fill out an application to have children, so they can track the numbers of werewolf spawn. Do you have any idea what it's like to be shunned because of something you can't control?"

Alyssa quickly blanked her face, showing no emotion as she looked at her husband. "I knew exactly what I was getting into marrying you Remus; I did my research while still in Hogwarts. I married you because you were worth all of that hassle. And yes, I know very well how it feels to be shunned for no reason. The little girl in ratty dresses with greasy hair, no friends, a slimy Slytherin. The Dark Mark is feared even more than werewolves are Remus." She turned back to the house; there would be no use getting into a shouting match, and it was far too difficult to keep a tight rein on her anger. _Damn hormones._

Remus blanched after he had finished his tirade; he never meant to say that, especially not like that. When Alyssa's face closed off, he could have smacked himself. He hadn't seen her don her mask in two years, and now he was forcing her to. What was she hiding? Sorrow, anger? Listening to her response made him feel worse. Alyssa knew all too well what it meant to be an outcast, and he had forgotten that. When she turned away, he was scared. This was their first fight, not just in their marriage but in their entire relationship. He grabbed her wrist, not willing to let this end on a bad note.

"What do you want Remus? I have a party to return to." Alyssa felt the hand on her wrist, but she wouldn't turn to face him. This was their first fight, and she wanted to leave before she said something she couldn't take back, if she hadn't done that already. She also worried that Remus was going to leave her, which meant she would do anything to avoid this conversation for a few hours.

"Lyssa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so worried…" Remus trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Alyssa sighed as she turned around. "I'm sorry as well; I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just so worried that you would leave…"

"Never Lyss," Remus said, hugging her, "Never. You're stuck with me forever."

"Thank Merlin for that," Alyssa sighed, "Now why don't we go and join the others in the park? I think my absence won't be missed for a little while."

Remus just smiled, tucking the letter in his pocket as he followed his wife to the park. Yes, Umbridge and Fudge want to take Draco, but that won't happen. As long as they had Slytherin cunning backed by Gryffindor stubbornness, the Ministry didn't have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a Remus/Alyssa chapter, because I had a point I wanted to get rid of. They had never had one fight (except before they were a couple), and that's not very realistic. Even the most loving couples fight sometimes, hence this chapter. Also, I felt like Remus might consider running like he did when Tonks was pregnant, so I got rid of that thought too. And no, there is no way the Ministry will take their daughter, it's just an irrational fear of Remus's. We'll deal with Alyssa's irrational fears later


	19. A New Plan

"Mama," Draco called, running over to Alyssa as she and Remus entered the park, "I thought you were at a party."

"I was Dragon," Alyssa said, smirking slightly as she ruffled his blonde hair, "But I escaped for a while."

"But it's a party Auntie," Harry said, coming over, "Everyone loves parties."

"Most people do, but I don't like to be the center of attention at this one," Alyssa replied, with a mock shudder, "There was far too much pink."

Remus laughed as he and Alyssa went over to the benches where Sirius and Severus were sitting, shooing Harry and Draco back to their playing.

"Skived off already Lyss?" Sirius teased, "I was able to put up with History of Magic longer than that."

"You slept in History of Magic," Alyssa replied, "And that is not an option at the party. Imagine being surrounded by overbearing, well-meaning, meddling women, who delight in cooing over your stomach."

"Fair point," Sirius conceded, "So that's why you came back?"

"No, this is," Remus said, removing the letter from his pocket and handing it to Sirius, Severus leaning in to read it with him. At the end, both were furious.

"Why the hell can't the bloody Ministry leave you alone?" Sirius asked, crumbling the paper as his hands balled into fists, "We don't even live in Britain anymore, so why are they so concerned? There is no way you two are worse parents than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Perhaps they have an alternate reason, aside from Remus's lycanthropy," Severus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Sev?" Alyssa asked, recognizing that look. It was the look he gave to an experimental potion that wasn't turning out just right, but that he had an idea as to why it hadn't.

"Well, when the toad visited, she mentioned Draco being the pureblood heir to a noble house, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes. She wasn't too happy that we had already planned to have Padfoot explain all of the heir stuff to him, as neither Alyssa or I know anything about it," Remus replied, confusion in his tone as he asked, "What's your point Severus?"

"Being the heir to a noble house like the Malfoys means that Draco will have influence in the Ministry as well as inheriting a rather lot in money, properties, valuable books, etcetera."

"And if Draco is a ward of the Ministry, all of that will be able to be used for the Ministry's benefit, while if he was adopted by us, he would wait until he was of age to gain access to any of it," Alyssa replied, catching on.

"Exactly," Severus confirmed, "I think the lycanthropy is a minor factor in comparison to all they would lose if Draco becomes your son. The lycanthropy is just an excuse to give to the public so they don't have to spell out their reluctance."

"I think you're right Sev," Sirius said after a moment, "And I think I know the solution. I just can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, looking at the unusually serious animangus.

"The goblins," he explained, "Won't be too pleased that humans are trying to interfere with the guardianship bond that was formed when Alyssa and Severus performed the ritual to stand as his godparents. If they find out that there is the possibility the Ministry is trying to break the bond, no matter what the reasons, they won't be pleased. Add in the fact that Draco wants to be with you, and you and Alyssa take good care of him, and they'll be out for blood Moony."

Everyone was silent for a moment, going over each of Sirius's reason and comparing them to what they knew of goblin code. Alyssa spoke first.

"I think that might actually work," she said, slight amazement in her voice as she thought of the plan. _So simple, and yet…it has the possibility to be so effective._

"It's not like I never come up with good ideas," Sirius pouted, annoyed with the amazement in Alyssa's tone. _Really, she's acting like I've never had a good idea ever._

"I'm amazed because such a simple solution has been staring us in the face since the trial almost two months ago, and none of us thought of it till now," Alyssa said, still turning the plan over in her mind.

"It's brilliant Padfoot," Remus assured his friend, his eyes sparkling with delight. No there was no way the Ministry would be able to take Draco away. Not even Fudge is stupid enough to argue with goblins.

"The meeting could be interesting if the toad is there," Severus said with a smirk, "She's rather against part humans and fully magical beings."

"And goblins don't take kindly to disrespect," Sirius smirked. "Fudge will be lucky if awarding Lyss and Moony guardianship is enough to distract the goblins from attacking his toad."

"First things first," Alyssa said, thinking swiftly, "We'll need to send a letter to Minister Hall to alert her to our plan and ask when the visit is, so that we can arrange to have at least one goblin present. We also need to send a letter to the goblins, detailing the plan and asking for their assistance. Since the Ministry is trying to fool the Goblin Nation, I doubt they'll be hard to convince."

"I can handle the letter to the goblins," Sirius said easily, "I learned how to speak their language a few years ago, and I'm rather well versed in goblin code."

"Perfect," Remus grinned. "Lyss, can you write the letter to Minister Hall and send it out before you go back to the party?"

Alyssa scowled. "You're set on me attending that foolish party, aren't you wolf?" She sighed. "Very well. I'll send my patronus to tell Minerva that I will be returning shortly, and I'll send a letter to Minister Hall. She's much more reasonable than Fudge is, at any rate."

Alyssa pulled out her wand, summoning her wolf patronus and sending it to Minerva, promising to be back at the party in fifteen minutes, giving her time to write to the Minister. Draco came over just as she was getting ready to leave.

"Mama, can I go to the party too?"

"Don't you want to stay and play with Harry Draco?" Remus asked, looking at the small blonde who was clinging to Alyssa's hand. He frowned slightly. _Did he hear what we were talking about? He has been rather clingy since Umbridge decided to visit._

Draco shrugged. He knew that Alyssa was only going to the party to please Grandma, so he wanted to go to keep her from being bored. Plus, he was still worried that the pink lady would come back and take him away like she was threatening before she left.

"I don't see why not," Alyssa shrugged, "But you'll be better off staying with Harry and the others. I heard your Uncle Padfoot promising to take you and Harry for ice cream. If you leave, you won't get any."

All of the adults smirked as Draco quickly decided it would be better to stay and play with Harry than to go to some silly girls only party. Thanks to Alyssa's wording, he came to that conclusion on his own, therefore wouldn't pitch a fit at being left alone. _I really do not mind being his safety blanket,_ Alyssa thought as she went back to the house to write to the Minister before flooing back to Minerva's house, _But I don't think I have the energy required to entertain him after he gets bored, and who knows what some of those women will say._

* * *

Back at the park, Sirius was scribbling on hastily conjured parchment, putting his proposition to the goblins down in English first, making sure to include everything. After he was certain that everything necessary was included, then he'd translate it. Using a spell to quickly dry the ink, he looked at the two boys on the swings.

"Ok, who's ready for ice cream?" he called out, just loudly enough for them to hear him. It came as no surprise when the swings were immediately vacated as the two boys raced each other over to where their guardians were sitting.


	20. Revealing the Plan

Minister Hall was sitting in her office, going over yet another complaint from Fudge, when Fawkes showed up with Alyssa's letter.

"My, what a magnificent bird you are," the minister said, cautiously extending her hand to stroke his feathers. "You're Alyssa Lupin's phoenix, correct?"

Fawkes trilled happily, dropping the letter that was in his beak onto the desk. The Minister opened it, wondering what had happened with the Lupins now. By the time she finished the letter, she was laughing.

"Oh Esmeralda, that witch and her family are too much," Minister Hall murmured to herself, her emerald eyes gleaming. "This is the perfect way to get that racist Fudge evicted from office, along with his toady. Oh Merlin, I can't wait to see how this plays out."

Still chuckling, the minister sat down at her desk, writing her reply to Alyssa, telling her that the visit was planned for the following Wednesday, at noon. Sealing it with her official seal, she gave the letter back to Fawkes, who trilled softly for a moment before flying out the window. Esmeralda Hall sat back in her chair, embracing the relaxation the phoenix's song caused. _If all trials were as promising as this one, more people would become lawyers and judges. It sounds like this Sirius Black has missed his calling, if Mrs. Lupin isn't exaggerating. Maybe I should hire him to advise me on how to deal with that puppet of a minister, Fudge._

* * *

Grimclaw was sitting in his office, going over some paperwork for one of his clients, when Sirius Black's note came through the Floo. Picking up the letter, he was intrigued as he spotted the signature. Black was one of their newer clients, only opening an account two years ago. Nonetheless, the man had a good head for finance, and managed to keep his accounts balanced with an ease that many wizards would envy. _I know his family must be thanking their deities,_ the goblin smirked as he opened the letter, _as without him, their accounts wouldn't prosper half as fast._

All trace of mirth vanished as he read the letter, however. Snarling obscenities in Goblin tongue, he began to draft out a plan of action. _Those British wizards think they can bypass our system, so they? Oh, they will regret the day they ever thought of cheating the goblins of Gringotts._

The furious goblin worked eagerly, revenge curling his lips into a feral smile. The plan of attack would have to be approved by the head goblins of the bank, and possibly would require assistance from their sister bank in Britain, but he would do all he could to bring justice to the ones who dared to attempt to break familial bonds for material gain. Such was a sin to goblins, and was the one that carried the most severe penalties.

 _Oh, those humans will regret crossing us,_ the furious goblin thought. _I will have their innards for a necklace. Trying to remove a youngling from a loving family for money? And here I thought that a minister would have a hint of honor? Even pixies have more sense. They will pay, I will assure Mr. Black of that, or else my name isn't Grimclaw._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced in his little cell in Azkaban. _Curse that witch and her family,_ he snarled, furious that the half-blood woman had beaten him, trampling his pride to dust and stealing his son away. _Draco had the chance to be a respectable Malfoy heir, until Alyssa decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong._ He shuddered as a dementor drifted closer, attracted by his dark thoughts. As the Dark creature began to feed, Lucius Malfoy's eyes lost focus. He wasn't being Kissed, as that would go against the Wizengamot's orders, but the dementors could still feed off of his rage. Currently, rage was the only thing occupying his mind, drawing more dementors to him each time.

After a time, the Dark creatures drifted to different parts of the prison, spreading fear and despair wherever they went. As Lucius regained his senses, he began to curse anew, blaming Alyssa for all of his problems. _One day, wench, one day you will pay._

* * *

Draco lay in bed, sleepily listening to his mother sing him to sleep. Draco sighed; he'd never get used to this. Narcissa had never been the maternal sort, and had ordered the house elves to perform every aspect of his care, except for discipline. When others were around, she would play the concerned and doting mother, but after they left she went back to ignoring him. Draco preferred this to having her yell at him, but it also made the differences between her and Alyssa more evident. He was happy living with Alyssa and Remus, even if he got in trouble sometimes. The letter his parents were talking about frightened him. Why did those people want to take him away? _Maybe…maybe they're going to send me to jail with Mother & Father. The official people don't like Mama or Papa very much, but would they make me go back with them? Mama and Papa will never let that happen._ With that comforting thought, Draco fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that his parents loved him and would fight for him.


	21. A Meeting

The week passed swiftly for everyone involved. Minister Hall offered whatever assistance she could, and Grimclaw gained approval from his superiors to be the representative for the visit. Seeing as he was the goblin in charge of the Lupin vaults, it seemed fitting. He arrived at the Lupin home at eleven the morning of the visit, looking around the home curiously. It was the first time he had visited a wizard's home. Draco and Harry were coloring, supervised by Padfoot. Severus and Alyssa were at the apothecary until eleven-thirty, and Remus was at the hospital till then as well. After the shop was closed and Remus's shift was over, all three got ready for the visit. Sirius changed back, and then they all sat and waited. The adults and Grimclaw made small talk, watching the minutes tick ever nearer to noon, while the children began to lose interest in their project. Each was thinking the same thing; _we have one chance to make this work._

* * *

At noon exactly, three cracks were heard outside. Remus rose and went to the window, looking out and catching sight of Ministers Hall and Fudge, and Madame Umbridge. He turned to face the others, indicating that they had arrived as he lowered the wards so their guests could enter. They knocked, and were shown to seats, Umbridge loudly demanding that he wanted to know why there was a goblin present.

"I am here Madam, because my clients have requested that I be here," Grimclaw snarled, sneering at the Undersecretary.

"Oh? And have the Lupins done something wrong, that there is such a large number of people gathered here for a simple visit from Social Services?" Umbridge asked, looking disdainfully at the goblin. _Filthy beast. A magical creature, speaking as though he is my equal? Ridiculous!_

"I don't believe that you are a part of Social Services," Minister Hall said crisply. She'd spent about twenty minutes with Umbridge so far, and already she disliked the woman. _Evil, narrow-minded, vicious harpy!_

"And Grimclaw is present because we have found a discrepancy with our case," Remus said, taking his wife's hand as he looked at Fudge, ignoring Umbridge. It would do nobody any good if he lost his temper with the vile woman this early in the proceedings.

"A discrepancy?" Fudge asked, his eyebrows rising to his hairline, "What have you found? We gave you a fair chance to prove you are adequate guardians for the boy, and if you were unable to do so…"

"Ah, but we should have never had to wait to adopt Draco at all," Alyssa interjected, cutting off Fudge's rant. "Because I swore an oath as his godmother when Draco was a baby, if for any reason he could not be with his family, then he should have automatically come to either me or his godfather."

"He chose Alyssa," Sirius added, speaking for the first time, "And the magic of the bond recognized that. The law states that Draco should have gone with his godmother, as the bond already looked upon her as the boy's mother, and yet you are trying to send him away, breaking your own laws. Why?"

Fudge looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Laws can change," he said, not liking where this was going, "And they're not fit guardians anyway. Even with the potion, Mr. Lupin is still a danger to everyone around him. The Ministry refuses to allow harm to come to its ward…"

"But young Mr. Malfoy isn't a ward of your Ministry," Grimclaw said, "He never was. As soon as he was renounced by his parents, the guardianship bond nominated the best person to care for him. The bond chose Mrs. Lupin and her husband, not the Ministry of Magic."

"What proof do you have?" Umbridge demanded. "Some mythical bond is supposed to know better than the Ministry whether that filthy half-breed is an adequate guardian for the little brat or not?"

"Yes," Alyssa said simply, wanting to hex Umbridge into dust. "The bond is similar to the one a child forms with his or her parent. When something happens to the parent, the bond will look at the other guardians, evaluating their worth. Fear and abuse negate the bond, as does neglect. Since the bond is still strong, that is evidence to support that Draco has never been in danger from us. He has gotten into trouble, but none that we couldn't get him out of, and if he disobeys, he is not harmed for that. Scoldings and time outs, soap for cursing, and a maximum of three swats with his trousers on. The last punishment was only use once, when he and his cousin were fighting, and that punishment taught them not to use their fists to solve problems."

"Sounds fair to me," Minister Hall said, "And I don't see a mark on those boys. They seem to be happy and healthy."

"Appearances are deceiving," Umbridge said, causing Fudge to nod in agreement.

"They are," Remus said, glaring at the two. "Imagine, a Minister and his Undersecretary trying to cheat a four year old boy out of his inheritance and his chance at a loving family."

Both Fudge and Umbridge paled. "W-what?" Fudge asked, trying to calm his racing heart. _They can't know; it's impossible._

"I have talked to the head goblins in the British chapter of our bank," Grimclaw said smoothly, "And they said that a Minister Fudge from the British Ministry came to the bank the day before the trial of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and withdrew a total of 50,000 galleons, saying that they were in jail and their heir was a ward of the Ministry, authorizing him to remove the money. Imagine their surprise when they discovered that they boy's godparents hadn't been notified of the withdrawal, and that the boy in question was not a ward of the Ministry at all."

"We needed to finance the cost of their trial…" Fudge began, but Grimclaw cut him off.

"Taxes pay for the trials, and the Malfoys had already paid theirs, and they were far less than the amount you withdrew. Now, shall we discuss payment."

"Payment?" Umbridge asked, beginning to worry. Neither she nor Fudge had thought that the goblins would ever catch wind of their plans. Every smart person knows to never double cross a goblin.

"Yes," Grimclaw said, smiling and showing all of his pointed teeth, "Repayment to the Goblin Nation, the Lupin family, and young Mr. Malfoy. Firstly, you will return 50,000 galleons to the Malfoy accounts by Friday."

"That's…That's two days from now," Fudge protested.

"Yes, it is. I believe I am being generous," Grimclaw smirked. "Secondly, you will approve the adoption of Draco Lucius Malfoy by Remus and Alyssa Lupin. They have been made to wait far too long, and it is time for them to be a proper family."

Umbridge opened her mouth, no doubt about to criticize the type of family the Lupins would be, but a glare from Grimclaw made her rethink those words.

"And lastly, you will accompany me back to the bank, where the managers of both the British and American banks are waiting to speak to you. You will be found guilty of theft, fraud, and negligence, and punished accordingly by our laws," Grimclaw said, his smile widening. Getting back at these human who thought that they could outsmart Gringotts goblins was going to be extremely satisfying.

"You can't do that," Umbridge said. "You have no authority over us."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong human," the goblin laughed, "You fall under our power any time you break our laws. By the laws set long ago, you will be punished for your treachery."

"Should have paid more attention in History of Magic," Sirius snickered, "Binns covered that in third year."

Grimclaw rose, using Goblin Magic to send the Undersecretary and the British Minister to the holding cells deep beneath the bank, bowing at his hosts before flooing to Gringotts, eager to inform his fellows of his success.

"Well," Minister Hall said, smiling at the smirking wizards and witch opposite her, "I can have those papers sent out by tomorrow. You'll have them to sign by midday, then all that will be left will be for the goblins to have the Brits sign them as well."

"Thank you for all of your help," Alyssa said sincerely.

"We appreciate it," Remus added.

"You saved my daughter's life," the Minister replied, "And by helping you with your son, the debt is repaid." With that, she apparated back to her office.

Alyssa and Remus smiled at each other, feeling lighter than they had in months. Draco was theirs, and their daughter would join their little family soon. Everything appeared to be looking up. Then again, appearances can be deceiving.


	22. Nightmares

She was sitting in the rocking chair by the window in the nursery. After their success with the trial earlier in the day, Remus had been nearly floating. The thought that Draco would be taken from them because of his lycanthropy weighed heavily on Remus, and it made her smile to see how light being free of that worry made him.

Both he and Draco were sleeping now, as it was rather late. She looked at her watch for a moment. Three o'clock in the morning; could be late or early. Sleep had been abandoned hours ago. Nightmares had haunted her since her escape from Malfoy Manor, and they had gotten progressively worse as time wore on.

They were always mostly the same, slight deviations on her nightmare when she was a captive in the Manor. It always started out the same, unable to speak, occasionally unable to see as well. She'd be frozen magically, and she'd watch, or listen if she was blind, as her family was killed. Remus, Draco, Severus, Harry, Sirius, her daughter…the order varied, and each new dream was worse than the last. Tonight's was definitely the worst so far. Watching, frozen, as Voldemort possessed Harry. Lucius drew blood from Remus, and his Master drank it from a goblet. It sickened her, yet she was unable to move. Then, they came for her, promising her end unless she could escape. She saw Severus felled by the Killing Curse, Sirius by a poisoned knife. Draco was handed back to his parents, to do what they would with him. She woke up as Lucius approached her with the dagger, aiming for her heart.

 _No, there is no way I'm thinking about that now,_ Alyssa thought, shaking her head. _I've been obsessing over these stupid dreams for months. Thankfully the others haven't seen the circles under my eyes, but they'll notice the glamor eventually. I may need to resort to muggle cosmetics._ Her guilty mind reproached her again about not talking to Remus about this, but she didn't want to worry him. Dreams were difficult, because they could be visions, but they weren't always. It was a delicate balance, trying to decide, and she didn't want Remus to deal with that anxiety.

 _Nothing will happen anyway. Voldemort is gone. Lucius and Narcissa are locked up, with a majority of the Inner Circle. There's no way for them to escape from Azkaban, and dementors can't be bought._ That last thought wasn't true though. Dementors could be bought, if you offered them what they wanted most. Fresh hosts to drain, the ability to cause widespread fear and despair. _Lucius can't offer them that. He has no way to keep the Ministry from going after the dementors when they desert their post._ Uneasily, she realized that this would be the best time for an escape attempt. The current Minister is being held prisoner by the goblins, and a new Minister couldn't be chosen until after Fudge was found guilty and sentenced. Since any attempts to rein in the dementors would pass through the Minister's office before action would take place, they would have two or three days to get away and plan.

 _Enough,_ Alyssa thought, rising from her seat. _You're tired and paranoid, jumping at shadows. Go back to bed and try to sleep before you have to get up in a few hours. They're nightmares, nothing more. If Lucius and Narcissa weren't insane before, they are now, and they're probably in no shape to plot any nefarious schemes to escape. Nobody has ever escaped from Azkaban, and no one will._

She slowly walked to Draco's room, checking that he was sleeping peacefully before going back to her room and slipping into bed beside Remus. He didn't move, and Alyssa sighed in relief. Remus slept like the dead; much too deeply to be awakened by a muffled cry. He never noticed when she slipped out of the bed to pace around the house, checking the wards, sitting and looking out the window in one of the rooms, checking on Draco and then returning, to fall into an uneasy sleep until dawn.

* * *

Remus heard his wife's breathing even out and he rolled over to look at her. Just like every other night, she looked uneasy, worried, and more than a little afraid. He sighed exasperatedly. Alyssa didn't know that he always woke up when she had that nightmare, and he was still doubting that he should tell her. Her routine was usually the same. She'd wake up, crying "No" hoarsely. She'd get up, don her dressing gown and slippers, and slip from the room. Sometimes he would hear her settle in the nursery, rocking and thinking about who knows what. Other times, she would go too far away for him to hear her. She'd come back several hours later, stopping to check on Draco first and then she'd come back to bed, sighing in relief when she noticed he was still asleep.

She was running on four hours a sleep, if he did the math right, and it was not good for her. He'd seen through her glamor a week ago, and hadn't been able to believe that she was that pale, or that the circles under her eyes were so pronounced. And what frustrated him the most was that he couldn't say anything without starting a fight. _You should have said something the first night, not waited this long, but, what would I have said?_

After celebrating her return from Malfoy Manor, Remus fell into a contented sleep, happy to have his wife in his arms once more. He woke up at one, hearing the strangled cry his wife emitted as she bolted upright. He could hear her heart beating faster than normal, could hear her gasping for breath, and, peeking carefully, could see the glazed expression in her eyes. That look frightened him, and before he could get his bearings, Alyssa had vanished, pacing through the house. He expected her to bring it up the next morning, but she didn't. He decided to wait for her to come to him, which led to this. Months later, still no closer to knowing what was scaring his wife, what she dreamed. Still, he did nothing, not knowing what to say, and praying that it had nothing to do with her visions. Sometimes, being married to a Seer scared him, regardless if she was a full Seer or not.

 _Oh, and marrying a werewolf didn't scare her,_ his conscience mocked. _I nearly decapitated her, and she still didn't fear me. Am I that afraid of what she might see that I'd let her suffer?_ He sighed again, gathering Alyssa in his arms and feeling some of her tenseness fade. _Tomorrow,_ he decided, _I'll bring it up tomorrow. When she comes back from taking Draco and Harry to school, before she goes to the apothecary, we'll talk. I need to know what's worrying her and she needs to talk, whether she wants to or not. We've avoided this for far too long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. there will be no jailbreak, although their problems aren't over. Remember when I said we would tackle Alyssa's illogical fears later? It's later


	23. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been having computer problems. They're resolved now, and as an apology I'm uploading two chapters today.

Remus sat at the kitchen table, wondering for the hundredth time how he was going to bring up Alyssa's nightmares without starting a row. She and Draco had left about ten minutes ago, meaning that she should be back within a few minutes. Sure enough, he heard the front door open and close quietly, and Alyssa slipped into the kitchen seconds later, smiling as she saw Remus sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here Remus?" she asked, getting a cup of tea from the kettle and sitting in her usual chair. "You're usually gone by now. Didn't your shift start five minutes ago?"

Remus looked up, meeting his wife's eyes, and her smile disappeared as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I took the day off; I wanted to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me Remus," Alyssa replied, slightly puzzled as to what was going on. Remus had been oddly quiet at breakfast, and now he stayed home from work to talk?

"I know, but I didn't want to risk one of the others overhearing, or someone interrupting. Sev's at the apothecary, Sirius is at the station, and both Harry and Draco are at school. Even Fawkes is elsewhere, and Nyx was hunting."

"What is this about?" Alyssa asked, tensing slightly. _A need for secrecy points to bad news, especially if he doesn't even want the familiars to know. What could have happened in twenty four hours?_

"Your nightmares," Remus sighed, giving up and simply stating the facts. "Ever since you came back from Malfoy Manor, you've not slept one night without a nightmare. You wake up with your heart racing in terror, then roam the house for a few hours before you come back to bed, checking on Draco first. Lately, you've taken to checking to make sure I haven't wakened up."

"Remus…" Alyssa began, but she trailed off, uncertain of what to say. _I have nightmares where all of us die and Harry is possessed, and I can't figure out if they're real or not? That would send him running for the hills for certain._

"Why didn't you tell me Lyssa?" Remus asked, pain evident in his tone. "You barely eat, barely sleep. I can smell the anxiety on you, and it hasn't gone away. Why wouldn't you even think to let me try to help you?" He was shouting by the end, and Alyssa paled underneath her glamor.

"I didn't want to bother you," Alyssa murmured, the half-truth springing easily to her lips. _I didn't want to worry you._

"Did you listen at all when I said my vows? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, nothing you could say would make me leave you," Remus said, still almost shouting.

Alyssa found herself reacting. She'd always hated yelling, especially after what she'd suffered through at her father's hands, so she surprised herself when her words came out in a shriek. "Oh really? If you heard that I was dreaming about us dying, all of us, and Voldemort returning, possessing Harry? If I had no idea whether or not it was a vision, if I was being forewarned of an attack or if I was simply frightened? I've been going half mad these past few months Remus, and I'm used to this. You'd drive yourself to distraction, do yourself harm. Forgive me for not trying to drive you down the path of insanity along with me." With that, she fled the kitchen.

He heard the front door slam a moment later, still unable to believe what he'd just heard. _Dying…all of us? Harry possessed by Voldemort? No wonder she hasn't been sleeping, especially if she can't tell the difference._ Remus frowned slightly as he thought about what he'd observed over the past few years. Whenever Alyssa had a vision, it came quickly, never lasting longer than five minutes and never repeating itself. Nightmares, however, often repeated and were made up of fears that were unresolved. He realized that they hadn't discussed exactly what had happened in Malfoy Manor beyond finding Draco and being subjected to the Cruciartus. Remus nodded to himself, assured by his reasoning. Convincing his wife of said reasoning, however, was a different matter entirely.

* * *

Alyssa moved as quickly as she was able, heading for the park. Remus would expect her to head to the apothecary, a library, but never the park. She hardly ever ventured outside anymore, paranoia forcing her to seek refuge behind the wards. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Harry all begged and pleaded, and she hated the looks on their faces when she wouldn't leave. She'd become a hermit, never venturing outside unless necessary.

 _What have I done to myself? One arrogant blonde gets lucky and I run for cover. I faced Voldemort, lying to his face as a spy. I went into the Chamber, not knowing whether that bloody snake would try to kill me or not. Why did Lucius's pitiful kidnapping do this to me?_ Alyssa buried her face in her hands, frustrated beyond belief. Visions or nightmares? Logic, always present during the daylight, favored nightmares. The night favored the irrational explanation, that they were visions. Each day, she'd convince herself that the nightmares meant nothing, yet come nightfall she would wake in terror once more. How do you fight when you are your own enemy?

She sat in the park, absorbed in her thoughts, until she knew it was time to go pick up Draco and Harry. She moved quickly, shaking off the lethargy that had gripped her for hours. She had a purpose, appearing normal to her son and nephew, and she could do that. Both were wrapped up in their recitation of their day, from Harry getting first place in the spelling bee, to Draco complaining about having to miss snack time because he had talked back to the teacher. She praised and lectured, focusing on her surroundings more than her words, which was why the visitor standing just outside the wards was no surprise to her.

Calmly, she shooed both boys into Severus's house, promising to come and tutor them soon. She turned and faced the man on the opposite side of the street, someone she knew yet had never met personally.

"Well, well, Lupin's little love interest is back," the man chuckled.

"Of course I am back, why are you here?" Alyssa asked, wondering more how he was here than why he had come.

"Why, to teach him a lesson, of course," the man said, laughing again, leading Alyssa to wonder if he had gone mad.

"And preventing me from entering my home the normal way will teach him a lesson?" Alyssa asked, "You do realize I can simply floo from my brother's house to my own." She cursed the Healer who had told her she wasn't allowed to apparated anymore, risking severe damage to both her and the baby if she did.

"Oh, but you won't do that," the man said, still with the false cheer in his voice. "You see, I've been planning this for a long time. I know when you come and go, but more importantly I know when those kids come and go. If I'm forced to find other bait, I will."

There was no mistaking the threat in his voice. _We would be on our guard…the apothecary would need to be closed, neither Remus nor Sirius could go to work…Harry and Draco would need to be pulled out of school…_

Even as she was planning, Alyssa found herself crossing the street. She had cursed herself for being a curmudgeon earlier, and she would not force that upon anyone. _They would all go mad within a week._

"Not even gonna scream for him," the man jeered as Alyssa approached, her gait steady despite the slight waddle she had.

"Why bother? I open my mouth to scream, a silencing charm hits me. I reach for my wand, I am stunned before I can even think of a spell. I would rather not risk the harsh meeting of my body with the ground at any point in the future." Her voice was remarkably level; all of her spy training coming into play now. No emotion, reveal as little about yourself as possible, and don't rise to the bait.

The man sneered as the held out a partially crushed soda can, indicating for Alyssa to touch it. Just as she does, she notices the curtains flicker; too late. They spin out of sight as Remus runs down the steps. As she closes her eyes against the feeling, Alyssa can only wonder what is the real reason she is being abducted. She needs to know the plan, so that she can know when to implement her own. He wasn't going to get away with this, nor will he get away with the other crime committed years ago, so long ago he's probably forgotten.


	24. Visions & Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the second chapter for today :)

Harry gasped. One minute he was doing homework with Draco, the next he's somewhere else. Looking around, Harry realized he hadn't gone anywhere. He can still feel the chair he's sitting on, can still smell the apples and peanut butter Padfoot had given them for a snack. _It's a vision,_ Harry thought, looking around to absorb all the details he could before it ended.

* * *

_He was in a wooded clearing, and he knew that it was far away. It was colder here, and it was drizzling. His aunt was standing a few feet from him, her hands bound behind her back with a chain. She was yanking on it, making enough noise that someone yelled for her to be quiet. A man stepped out of the woods where the voice had come from. He was tall and muscular, with a savage look on his face. Harry was reminded of a show he had seen, where wildlife experts had to track a rabid wolf. This man had the same look the wolf had, crazy and dangerous._

" _Where am I Greyback?" Alyssa snarled, and Harry was surprised at how angry his aunt sounded. Even when he had knocked over a cauldron in her lab, she was never that angry._

" _Somewhere your mate will find you, eventually," the man said, looking very pleased. Even his smile seemed wrong, especially the red on his lips and teeth._

" _What is your purpose for bringing me here?" Alyssa asked, giving up on the chains._

" _To convince Lupin to join us, by whatever means necessary," Greyback replied. "He has good standing with the American Ministry, and I'm sure he can convince them to accept our ideas on werewolf laws." His smile showed that nothing good would come of that._

" _And you brought me here because…?" Alyssa asked, ignoring the voice that was screaming about her nightmare._

" _This is the place where he joined us in the beginning," Greyback said as the vision began to fade. "Fitting that it will be the place where he rejoins our pack for good."_

* * *

Harry snapped back to the present abruptly. As his eyes refocused, he noticed that Severus was kneeling beside him, with Sirius standing beside Remus, who was holding Draco tightly.

"Papa, Auntie's been taken by a bad guy," Harry said, throwing his arms about his father's neck. His first vision had frightened him. "She said his name was…"

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus cut in before Harry could finish. "His scent is unmistakable, and is strong outside where he waited for her."

"What else did you See Harry?" Severus asked, ignoring the distraught werewolf for a moment. Harry came first, and this wasn't exactly what Severus expected Harry to see in his first clear vision.

"Aunt Lyss was standing in a clearing somewhere far away," Harry recounted, and then proceeded to describe the rest of the vision the best he could. _Auntie was right_ , Harry thought as he tried to explain everything thoroughly. In the vision, he saw everything as clearly as if he had witnessed it himself, even though he hadn't gone anywhere. Trying to explain what he felt like they should know was frustrating. "And then he said that they were in the place where Uncle Moony joined them in the beginning. The vision faded as he said it was fitting that that would be the place where he rejoined them."

Remus's eyes turned hard. "He's captured Alyssa to force me to rejoin him, so he can have more power."

Draco snuggled closer to Remus, unsettled. Harry had acted odd, like Mama had occasionally, and then he started talking about how she was in danger and how Papa had to join the bad man. _If he does that, then he'll be like Father and be mean. But if he doesn't, Mama will get hurt._ "What will you do Papa?"

Remus sighed, carding Draco's blonde hair. "I don't know Dragon, but we'll think of something. We rescued her the last time she was kidnapped, remember?"

Draco nodded. He remembered the last rescue, because that was when he was saved as well. This time though, there was no Dobby to help. "But we only got away because of Dobby last time."

"There is more than one way to skin a cat Draco," Remus said, "And rescuing Alyssa is made easier this time because we know where she is. We didn't know that last time."

"Yes, but we also have no idea how many wolves Greyback has at his beck and call," Sirius said, looking troubled.

"We cannot afford to rush in there blindly," Severus agreed, "So curb that reckless Gryffindor impulsive instinct that is urging you to apparate to Greyback right now."

Remus growled slightly, because his friends had seen through him. His mate was in trouble, and he needed to save her. Greyback was dangerous, and he already had enough reasons to hate the were, kidnapping Alyssa just added to his anger. "We can't just do nothing."

"I never said we would," Severus said, "But we need to think. Greyback wants you to just apparate there, howling that he stole your mate and you'll make him pay for that. You will be playing right into his hands. He is expecting impulsive, reckless behavior, not a calculated plan of attack."

"Severus is right," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "We need to plan, so if there is some way he'll try to force your hand, you can counter it."

"Also, we will need to send Harry and Draco somewhere safe," Severus said, looking at the child sitting in his lap. "Perhaps with Fawkes and Nyx? The familiars of the founders would keep them safe, as they did before."

Remus sighed. "You're right. The question is, what are we going to do to stop Greyback?"


	25. Confronting Greyback

Alyssa sighed. She pulled at the chains binding her; not trying to escape, merely attempting to annoy her captor. Greyback was planning carefully, and that was not like him. He had admitted to being part of the Malfoy's plan to kidnap them previously, and that is clearly where he learned strategy. Before, he would have simply stood outside their house and howled his challenge until Remus answered him or someone attacked him. If the others were going to come after him, she would need him angry. An angry Greyback made mistakes, whereas a plotting one had the potential to be a threat.

A snarl came from somewhere behind her, to her left if she had to hazard a guest. Minutes later, Greyback appeared, still snarling.

"What part of quiet do you not understand?" he growled, showing sharp teeth stained red with blood. "Stop clanking those bloody chains."

"Or what Greyback?" Alyssa asked, faking nonchalance. "I have already been abducted, what more can you do to me?"

His feral smile was worrying, but she wouldn't let him know that. "You are replaceable," he said, still with that crazed smile. "I can simply move on to the next person important to your mate, after sending him a note from you, of course."

"A note, from me? Wouldn't you be worried that I'd send a message for help?" Alyssa asked, more confused. Has he lost his mind?

"No, because you would be beyond help," Greyback said, his smile widening as Alyssa's normally pale skin paled further. "Ah, quiet at last."

An irrational impulse, more suited to a Gryffindor than a Slytherin, made her yank hard on the chains, rattling them loudly enough to make her ears ring. She smirked as he grimaced, knowing that the noise was probably deafening to his enhanced senses. The triumphant abated as Greyback backhanded her hard across the face, causing her head to hit the side of the tree. Stars colored her vision for a moment, nearly sending her to her knees. The chain holding her to the tree was the only thing keeping her upright.

As Greyback laughed, a noise from the other side of the clearing got their attention. A howl; long, drawn-out, and filled with rage. The man that stepped out of the trees was ordinary and unassuming, with sandy brown hair. A mild-mannered man, a kind man, ordinarily. Now, however, now this man radiated barely controlled aggression and that turned gentle Remus Lupin into a man to be feared.

"Keep your filthy paws off of my mate Greyback," Remus snarled, coming closer. His walk was closer to a wolf's prowl than a human's gait, and Alyssa could see the amber flickering in his eyes. He has tapped into the were nature, just enough to help him without giving in completely.

"Or what Lupin? You're all talk; you'll never fight me," Greyback taunted, running a finger down Alyssa's cheek, following her as she jerked away. His nail dug into the flesh, leaving a light scratch that barely bled. "Come and get her yellowbelly. Join our pack, help us, and she goes free unharmed. Fight…" his finger trailed lower, making a crude x on her carotid artery. The cut didn't bleed; it wasn't deep enough for that. It was a warning, one Remus recognized. Join me or I rip her throat out.

"I'll never join you Greyback, nor will you harm her," Remus said, drawing his gaze from Alyssa and refocusing on Greyback.

"Oh? And how will you stop me? Will your puny little 'pack' challenge mine?" At that Greyback laughed. He then threw back his head and howled, a call rather than a challenge. As footsteps approached the clearing, Alyssa realized why Greyback had spent so much time in the forest rather than the clearing. He was organizing his pack.

Five men and six women joined Greyback in the clearing. Each had the same crazed gleam in their eyes that Greyback had, the bloodlust and madness showing through.

"Here is my pack," Greyback said, gesturing to the men and women behind him. "Where is yours?"

"Here," Sirius said, stepping out of the tree line with Severus beside him. They stood, one on either side of Remus, a solid show of support even when things were most desperate. Sirius's normally cheerful face was drawn, hate twisting his handsome features. Severus stood as if carved from stone, his expression fearsome enough to make a dementor think twice. It was his "Death Eater look", the one he had perfected when they had attended meetings.

Alyssa watched, eyes flickering from her family to the assembled werewolves. Twelve on three; three on one. This wouldn't turn out well. Someone would get hurt; someone could die. Her nightmare flashed before her eyes, her family dying one by one. Why was this happening? Because you were stupid enough to think you could handle the big bad werewolf on your own and you just had to drag the others into it too.

One of the weres, a large man with dirty blonde hair made the first move, shooting a stunner at Remus. He easily ducked the spell, sending one back, and the battle was on. The werewolves could use magic, but they also used their superior size and strength to tip the scales in their favor. Severus was fighting two at once, while a third lay unmoving by his feet. Two others were also down, taken out of the battle by Remus as he approached his intended target. Sirius was fighting another three in dog form, springing to attack and deftly dodging their returning blows. Two were standing by Alyssa, ensuring that she didn't escape and join the battle. Remus and Greyback were circling in the center of the clearing, neither making the first move. Remus was silent, taking stock of his opponent, while Greyback was taunting, attempting to make Remus lose his focus.

"C'mon Lupin, let's see how well you really fight," Greyback taunted, "Are you good enough to protect your mate? Your cubs?"

Remus broke his silence. "Yes, I am." With that he lunged, catching Greyback off-guard and knocking him to the ground.

One of Severus's opponents managed to get a lucky shot and sliced his arm open from wrist to bicep with a cutting curse. Another, a man nearly as muscled as Greyback, backhanded Padfoot hard enough to cause the dog Animagus to fly back into a tree. There was a sharp crack as his head hit the trunk, then a thud when his body hit the ground. He didn't get back up, causing the big man to laugh. Severus used magic to halt the blood flowing from his cut, his face contorted in pain, and his distraction cost him. One of the female weres snuck up on him, getting him in a stranglehold. She kept her grip, throughout Severus's weakening struggles, until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Then she backed away, smirking.

Greyback seemed to notice the changing tide of the battle and laughed, landing a punch to Remus's gut with enough force to send him to his backside.

"Looks like your pack lost," Greyback taunted as Remus got his breath back and rose to his feet.

"Go to hell Greyback," Remus spat, not letting on how worried he was. Sirius was down, and so was Severus. Alyssa was still chained up, and he wouldn't want her in this battle regardless. Even if he did manage to defeat Greyback, Remus would have to battle eleven other werewolves before he could get the others out of here. How did their plan go so wrong?

"Ah, is little Lupin tired of playing?" Greyback mocked in a sing-song voice.

Remus opened his mouth, ready to fire off another curse, when he was spared the trouble. Flames erupted from the ground near Alyssa's feet, drawing the eyes of everyone in the clearing. As Fawkes appeared from the flames, everyone missed the basilisk slithering into the clearing.

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked her familiar. He trilled in reply before launching himself into the air, flying up to land in the tree Alyssa was chained to. He settled on the branch right above her head, waiting for the right moment.

Attention was drawn away from Fawkes as a loud, angry hiss was heard from the opposite end of the clearing. Heads swiveled, watching as Nyx slithered into the clearing, coiling most of her bulk up as she hissed in warning.

"Do not look," Nyx called, knowing Alyssa would understand. She couldn't use her gaze unless Remus and Alyssa looked away. She didn't want to hurt them too.

"Petrify, do not kill them," Alyssa warned, casting about for some way to get her husband's attention to warn him. That proved unnecessary, as Remus met her eyes at that moment. She nodded slightly at the question in his eyes, and both closed their eyes as Nyx used her gaze to petrify the werewolves, freezing them where they stood.

"It is done," Nyx said a few moments later, sounding very smug. Fawkes had managed to unlock the padlock holding the chain in place, so Alyssa was quickly free, rubbing her wrists as she looked around the clearing. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she eyed the familiars.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" she asked, walking over to check on Severus while Remus went to Sirius. Each wanted to run to the other, but Severus and Sirius were injured, so tending them came first.

"They brought us here," Nyx hissed, looking slightly guilty. "Harry told us where you were, and that you needed help. He and Draco are safely hidden in a cave near here. I shall fetch them now." She slithered away, probably wanting to escape chastisement for bringing the boys along on their rescue party.

They healed as much as they could with Severus and Sirius, but Remus would need to do more once they returned home. Fawkes flashed them, as his method of travel was safer for injured people than apparation.

"Where did you send the boys when you came after me?" Alyssa asked, smiling as Remus pulled her close. She didn't get her answer for a few moments, but Remus answered after he got his breath back.

"To the Glen. We thought they would be safe there. We obviously didn't plan on them coercing Nyx and Fawkes to bring them here."

"I suspect Slytherin will have two new students if they go to Hogwarts," Alyssa murmured, resting her head against Remus's shoulder while he ran his fingers through her long hair.


	26. 7 Years Later

**7 years later**

Alyssa sighed as she looked up the steps. _Where is that boy?_ "Draco, you're going to be late if you don't get down here now." She shook her head, looking at the trunk that stood by the door, with an owl sleeping in its cage on top. _Everything has been packed since last night, his trunk was brought down by Remus an hour ago; what's keeping him?_

She turned to the couch, where their seven year old daughter was sitting, smirking over the top of the book she was reading. "Raven, when your father and uncles come over with Harry, tell them I'm extracting a dragon from its lair."

The girl laughed, tossing her ebony hair over her shoulder to reveal her stunning blue eyes, dancing with mirth. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," she quoted, smirking slightly.

Alyssa gave her an answering smirk before turning for the steps once more. "He had better not be sleeping; otherwise he will be in for a rude awakening." Raven's laughter followed her up the stairs.

Stopping outside the door to her son's room, Alyssa knocked, wondering why he hadn't come downstairs yet. Yesterday, he had been brimming with enthusiasm to go to Hogwarts. He had needed a potion to sleep, as his excitement was keeping him up. Today, he hadn't spoken much and had locked himself in his room directly after breakfast. In the chaos of ensuring that both he and Harry were packed (and checking that any of their possessions which the other had borrowed were returned) she hadn't given much thought to his silence.

A quiet, "Come in," interrupted her musings. Opening the door, she found Draco sitting on his bed, one finger lazily tracing the dragons that were embroidered on his green comforter. He looked up as she entered.

"Hi Mama," he said quietly, fixing sad grey eyes on her momentarily before staring at the bedspread once more.

Alyssa nodded to her son, saying nothing as she crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed. She gently carded her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm leaving today," he said after a few moments, scooting closer to Alyssa but still looking elsewhere.

"So I'd recalled," she replied cautiously, "It was all you could speak of yesterday. I think it was a toss-up whether you or Harry were the more excited."

He nodded, still looking anywhere but at her. She sighed slightly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're upset Dragon. What's wrong? You were so excited yesterday…"

He looked up suddenly, and she saw tears in his eyes as he said, "That's before I knew what would happen!"

Alyssa was confused. "What would happen? I don't understand Draco. Your father and I told you everything you wanted to know about Hogwarts, as did your uncles."

"You'll forget about me," he said despondently, looking at her as though he was waiting for her to confirm it. "I'll be gone and you'll forget about me 'cause you've got Raven and then I'll have to go back to Malfoy Manor and live with the house elves."

Alyssa looked at her son, shock and confusion warring on her face. _Where did that come from?_

Years ago, days after Raven was born in fact, Draco had thrown a Grade-A tantrum, protesting that they wouldn't love him anymore because they had their own child, why would they need an adopted one? They had sat him down, explaining that he was theirs as much as Raven was, that blood didn't matter. That had appeared to settle his fears, and apart from the occasional outburst, which lessened over time, he seemed to accept that he was their son. Apparently, separation anxiety was combining with his old fears.

"Draco," Alyssa said, drawing him into her lap and letting him hide his face in her shoulder, "We won't forget about you when you go to Hogwarts. You are our son, no matter what." When Draco still didn't move, Alyssa tried to think of how else to convince him, but Raven took that out of her hands.

"They won't forget you Draco," she said, pausing on her way to her room. She had noticed Draco's mood and hadn't commented, but now he needed reassurance. "That's why you have Frosty, remember? Mama and Papa bought him for you so you could send letters home, because the school owls wouldn't make the journey."

Alyssa sent her an appreciative smile. Raven was mature far beyond her seven years. Most times she acted as though she was twice that, surprising them constantly with the ageless quality she seemed to possess. _Young girl with old woman eyes,_ Alyssa thought, recalling the line from a poem read long ago. _Quite an accurate description of my middle-aged seven year old daughter._

"You see Draco," Alyssa said, shaking her head to clear it, "You belong with us. We are your family and we love you. We didn't fight Lucius and Narcissa and the entire British Ministry to get you just to toss you aside on a whim. You are part of our family Dragon…like it or not," she said, lips quirking into a smirk as she looked out Draco's window, watching Padfoot show off for Harry and nearly drop the luggage on his foot. Draco looked up and saw the amusement, looking in the same direction as his mother, trying to see what was so funny. He saw Sirius, and laughed as the man did drop the trunk on his foot, imagining the creative words he was using as he was hopping about on one foot. Harry was doubled over laughing, and Severus just shook his head, shrinking the trunk and pocketing it.

Draco smiled, hugging his mother tightly. He should have known his fears were foolish, yet part of him craved the reassurance that Alyssa had just provided. Even after seven years, he could hardly believe everything that had happened since he went to hide from his father in the dungeon.

"Now, do you think you are ready to come downstairs? Your father will be back in a moment, and then it will be time to leave."

Draco nodded, hugging his mother tightly once more before sliding off her lap, waiting until she stood before following her out of his room, holding tightly to her hand. "Does it matter where I'm Sorted?" That question had been eating at him too. Alyssa and Severus were Slytherins, while Remus and Sirius were Gryffindors. Would one be made if the other's House was chosen? What if he was Sorted into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw?

Alyssa seemed to sense where his thoughts were headed. "In my experience Dragon, most Hufflepuff's are patient, and you cannot deny that patience isn't your virtue." He grinned at the smirk on her face, likely recalling various times he had gotten into trouble for being too impatient. "I have no doubt that you have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, although I am unsure if you would end up there, as you are not as obsessed with learning as the few Ravenclaws I knew were." She paused, regarding her son once more before continuing. "I feel that you will either end up in Slytherin, because you are cunning, or Gryffindor, because you are recklessly brave." She grimaced at that last, remembering when he and Harry had convinced Nyx and Fawkes to bring them on their rescue attempt. That took Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery.

"It doesn't matter what House you are in Draco," Remus said, meeting them in the living room. "You will be put in the House that is the best for you, and we'll love you no matter what." Draco went over and hugged him, loving the feeling of peace that Remus always radiated.

"You have the Portkey?" Alyssa asked, noting the multicolored scarf that lay across the lid of Draco's trunk.

"Ready to go. As soon as Harry, Sev, and Padfoot come over we'll be off," Remus said, one arm still around Draco.

"Good. Neither boy does very well with Apparation and Fawkes would make a scene," Alyssa said, gathering their cloaks to put on. "We'll appear on Platform 9 ¾ correct? Not on the muggle side?"

"Yes. Minerva said it was set to drop us to the side of the platform, out of the way of the majority of the crowds."

"One of the perks that comes from knowing the Headmistress," Alyssa murmured, handing Raven and Draco their cloaks as Severus and Sirius entered with Harry.

Remus picked up the scarf, waving his wand to shrink Draco's trunk after handing the boy his owl. "All set?"

"Ready when you are," Sirius said, patting his pockets as he searched for something. With the two 'Junior Marauders', as he called them, heading to Hogwarts, it was time to pass on the Marauder's Map, to aid in future mischief. Both Alyssa and Severus would have his head, but what they don't know won't hurt him. _Besides, half the fun of Hogwarts is sneaking out after curfew to explore the school._

"Everyone grab hold then," Remus said, holding out the scarf. As soon as all of them were holding on, he said the password. "Hogwarts."

They landed on the platform just where Minerva had said they would. Along the platform, students were hurrying for the trains while parents called out advice. Slipping mostly unnoticed through the crowd, the Snapes, Lupins, and Sirius were able to get Harry and Draco's luggage safely aboard the train in an empty compartment with relative ease.

Sirius was able to pull the boys aside for a moment to pass over the map. Predictably, their eyes widened for a moment before their eyes danced with mischief. Minerva had sent James's invisibility cloak to Severus, having found it when she was cleaning out Dumbledore's office, but he hadn't given it to Harry yet. At least that was his plan. Sirius had managed to get the cloak away from Severus, and that too was passed over. As he watched the two boys whisper excitedly about the cloak and map, which had been hurriedly hidden, he smiled, nostalgic for the days he and James and Remus (he was content to forget the rat) would run around the school, concealed by the cloak and watching for trouble with the map.

Alyssa broke him out of his musings. "What did you do Sirius?"

He forced himself to look at her, instead of at his shoes like a naughty schoolboy. Merlin, the woman was only a few months older than him. "I don't know what you're talking about Lyss."

She looked skeptical, but not angry. "Earlier, Draco broke down because he was afraid we wouldn't care about him anymore if he left for Hogwarts. Now, he's back to normal. I know our reassurances didn't do that, so I assumed that something happened when you took Draco and Harry aside."

He opened his mouth to retort, and he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to respond, but Alyssa held up a hand, a small smile on her face. "I trust you Sirius. That thought would have been too ridiculous for me to consider years ago, but it is true now. I know whatever you have done, it won't lead them to harm."

Sirius smiled, but then he sobered as he looked at Severus and Remus. James and Lily were gone; so was Pettigrew. Frank and Alice Longbottom were as good as dead, although Severus and Alyssa were working on a potion to cure them. So many of their classmates were either dead or injured, and the ones that weren't had fled the country. That thought was enough to bring even the ever-cheerful Sirius down.

Raven was the first one to notice his mood. She didn't understand why he was sad, thinking that it was the memory of days gone by that made him so upset. She moved from where she had been leaning against her Uncle Severus, going to Uncle Padfoot's side and slipping her small, porcelain hand into his lager, tanner one.

"There's still good things," she said, trying to make him see the good times weren't all in the past. "I know you and Papa and Mama and Uncle Severus had fun at Hogwarts, but isn't it exciting that Harry and Draco get to see that now?"

Sirius smiled down at his young niece, so like her father in temperament. She hated to see anyone upset, and would do most anything to keep the peace. "I know kid, I was just thinking about something. Probably a bit morbid for a happy day." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Thanks for pulling me out of that train of thought flower."

Raven smiled, then ran over to say goodbye to her brother and cousin. Really, Harry and Draco had all the luck. They got to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, while she went to muggle school for another four years.

The whistle blew, signaling that the boys had to board the train. Both waved and called back promises to write about the Sorting as the train pulled away, leaving their family to watch until the train pulled out of sight.


	27. Letters Home

Frosty, Draco's owl, delivered Draco's letter the next morning. Alyssa handed it to Remus, who opened it and read it out loud.

**Dear Mama and Papa,**

**I have a lot to say, but I guess you'll want to know where I was Sorted first. I'm in Ravenclaw, with Harry. Professor Flitwick said you and Uncle Sev were almost in Ravenclaw, is that true? Our dorm is all blue, with bronze hangings on the beds. The doorknocker is awesome! What other House needs to use logic to enter their common room? They all have to use passwords-boring. The train ride was long, but fun. There was a boy named Neville who couldn't find his frog, so Harry used** _**Accio** _ **to summon him. I know we're not supposed to let others know that we already know a lot of magic, but he was really worried that the frog would get hurt. There was this girl, I think her name's Hermione, who seemed really bossy. She was too worried about trying to know everything- for a minute I thought she would be a Ravenclaw. She was a Gryffindor though; same as Neville and this other boy we met. His name was Ron, and I doubt that we'll get along. He didn't like me because of Mother and Father, and because of the fact that they supported Voldemort and were Slytherins. He was going on and on about how the Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts this year and how he would be his best mate in Gryffindor, and on and on until I wished you had taught me the silencing spell. Harry was happy that no one knows that he's the Boy-Who-Lived though. That would make him stand out even more than Nyx will. She's in the Chamber with Sasha, though no one else knows that there are two basilisks at Hogwarts, even though they're only going to be there sometimes. Sasha said that Athena, the leader of the eagles, wants to see me! I wonder why? I'm going to ask the Headmistress if I can visit her in the Glen, but if not then Sasha said she'll come to the Chamber. I think Hermione and Neville will be good friends, though Ron seems like trouble. There's a boy in Slytherin, Blaise I think, who seems nice, and a girl, Susan I think she said, talked to us while we were waiting to be Sorted (she's a Hufflepuff). We'll get our schedules tomorrow, but I think the Headmistress is still hoping you'll come teach Defense Papa. Apparently, there hasn't been a decent Defense professor in ages, 'cause nobody applies for the job. The Potions Master and Transfiguration teachers were new too. A prefect told me that since the Potions Master quit years ago, the castle hasn't tolerated another for very long. A 7** **th** **year said the same thing about Care of Magical Creatures, but I can't take that till later, so it really doesn't matter. I have to go now, if I want to send this before curfew.**

**Tell Raven I said hi, and can you send "Where the Red Fern Grows" back with Frosty? I forgot it when I was packing.**

**Love,**

**Draco**

* * *

About the same time that Frosty delivered Draco's letter to his parents, Severus and Sirius received their letter from Harry, courtesy of Harry's owl Thunder. Unrolling the letter, Severus began to read it aloud.

**Dear Papa and Padfoot,**

**I'm in Ravenclaw! Draco is too, so we'll be in classes together and stuff. I was worried that we would get sorted into different Houses and never be able to see each other. I know it's silly, but I was really nervous before the Sorting. Everybody was talking about the Boy-Who-Lived and how he was going to be a Gryffindor, for sure, just like his parents were. I was worried that people might realize who I am if I went there, so I'm glad I got Ravenclaw instead. The hat said that I'm brave and cunning, but I'm also smart, so I should go to Ravenclaw. I hope none of my friends from the train will avoid me 'cause we're not in the same House. None of the people I talked to are in Ravenclaw. Susan's a Hufflepuff, and Hermione and Neville are Gryffindors, though Neville's nicer than Hermione. I haven't got to talk to the others much, but the other boys seem nice enough. At least no one in Ravenclaw picked on Draco. I wanted to hex this boy named Ron for badmouthing him on the train, but I knew you'd both be upset if I got in trouble before school started. Well, you might be Papa, though I know Padfoot would probably laugh. The dormitory's nice, though it will be kinda weird sharing a room with four other people. My bed's right next to the window, with Draco on the other side. I can't remember the other boy's names right now, but they seem to be ok. Nyx is in the Chamber with Sasha, and Professor McGonagall said that Draco and I are allowed to visit them when we don't have class, as long as nobody else finds out. She said that people are scared of basilisks, and they would panic if they knew two of them were in the school, even though they don't stay here all the time. Sasha stays with the other familiars in the Glen most times, and I think Nyx will go there when I'm in class. Draco said that if the Common Room gets too noisy or crowded, we can always go study in the Chamber, like our own secret clubhouse at Hogwarts. I bet the Slytherins would be jealous! I got to go; Draco finished his letter already and is waiting for me.**

**Write back soon, and can you send my art box? I forgot to put it in my trunk when I packed, and now I can't draw anything.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third & final story should be up soon. It's a collection of oneshots set in either of the first two stories. If you have an idea for something that should go in, let me know. Also, the first oneshot is already written and contains mentions of Severus/Sirius slash. I doubt all of them will have that, but if that bothers you don't read it.


End file.
